New Mew
by Moonowl17
Summary: Moved to a strange new country, having to make friends again and learn a new language... what else could happen to me now? Please read and review, no flames please. Ryou/OC
1. The small sweet café

Welcome to my first Tokyo Mew Mew fan fic. I began writing this when I was sick. I hope you enjoy! Do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, but all OC's I do!

Stuff in brackets and in italics are translation from the Japanese.

**Chapter One: The small sweet café**

I awoke from lying on the grass and stretched... I was unaware that I had fallen asleep… from crying… again! I sat up and began to straighten my hair as I looked around to where I was. My parents had made me move to Japan, leaving all of my friends behind, making me start a new school in the morning, having to learn another foreign language. I pulled my long reddish brown hair to the front of me and began to play with it as I looked around the park. It was getting late and I stood up as I began to make the trek home; but something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I turned and looked at the place in question; it was a building in the shape of a cake. I began to walk to it and saw that there were a lot of people waiting to get inside. I stood in the line as I waited, looking up to the sky and thinking about how I was going to adapt to this new strange land.

Ryou looked outside at the people who were waiting to come into the café and let out a sigh as he heard something break in the background. He could hear Pudding laughing and Lettuce apologizing as she tidied up, even though the mew mews were now three years older, they still never changed. He looked up at the line as he saw a flicker of hair in the wind. He looked at the girl who had joined the back of the queue and smiled; something made him stand up as he began to walk towards her as she looked up to the sky.

"Konnichiwa, watashi no namae wa Ryou desu. _(Hello, my name is Ryou)_" Someone said to me, I looked down and saw this person standing in front of me. His blue eyes shone into my soul and regardless of the cold breeze, I felt extremely warm. I tilted my head to the side as I began to translate his sentence that he said to me in my head and I smiled.

"Konnichiwa, watashi no namae wa Akemi desu. _(Hello, my name is Akemi)_" I said, using the name that my parents allowed me to change to... using my English name now that I was to live here was kinda pointless, so my parents said I could change my name to anything I wanted. I spent two whole days searching the internet to find the perfect name to call myself and when I told it to my parents; they said that it suited me.

"Kukki- wo tabemasen ka? _(Would you like some cookies?)_" He asked me, this time I had to really think about what he was saying to me, I know he was offering me something and the first word sounded like it could be the same in English. I shrugged and nodded back to this Ryou guy as he smiled took my hand and led me into the café.

I looked around in amazement as to how adorable the café looked, also the waitresses' uniforms as they served the customers… there was one however who was just sitting there and drinking tea, I pulled a confused look at this one. Ryou pushed the swinging doors and we walked into the kitchen, there, another person was making cakes and smiled as he saw Ryou came in. They both began to speak in Japanese as I looked around and at the cakes. I heard someone calling my name as I looked up and made a noise.

"Gomen nasai? _(I'm sorry?)_" I said as Ryou looked at me and repeated his question… this time the look of confusion was evident on my face since I was not sure what he was saying to me, "I'm sorry, I have only been in Japan for a few months and I still haven't learnt the language completely." I said to him and he smiled as did his friend.

"Would you like to have some chocolate cake?" He asked in perfect English as I gasped at him and then smiled. I nodded as he grinned and cut me a piece of cake and handed it to me on a plate.

"Go yukkuri douzo. _(Enjoy your meal)_" He said to me and I understood what this meant.

"Arigatou" I said as he sat down on the opposite end of the table and I began to eat the cake. One of the waitresses came in and asked for the order from the customers and then left, without even giving me a second look. I went back to eating the cake, it was wonderful, and the best cake I had ever eaten! "Totemo suki desu! _(This is delicious!)_" I said as to which the person who was baking blushed and bowed.

"Doumo arigatou _(thank you very much)_" he said to me and I nodded as I finished the cake and the looked at Ryou.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked him and he grinned.

"Special treatment for the last person who was waiting in line today." He said as he shrugged and I went back to looking at the table. "It is, of course on the house, we hope that you will come again," he said as I nodded and stood up and bowed before the pair. Walking out of the kitchen I walked out of the café all the time wondering why a stranger would help a person like me.

"She is perfect for this animal." Ryou said to Keiichiro and he pondered on this for a split second before he opened his mouth to say something "I don't know how I knew, I just knew…" Ryou said as he turned to his friend who nodded at him. "We should get one of the mew mews to make friends with her" he continued and once again Keiichiro nodded. Ryou picked up his phone and began to call one of the Mew Mews in order to get their plan into action.


	2. First day of school

A/N So here is chapter two of my new Tokyo Mew Mew fan fic, hope you like it. Please read and review. Do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, but all OC's I do!

Stuff in brackets and in italics are translation from the Japanese.

**Chapter Two: First day of school**

I hit my alarm clock as I opened my sleepy eyes and moved the text book that was next to me. Putting the book into my new school bag I went into my wardrobe and got my new school uniform. Grabbing it I went into my bathroom and got changed. I was lucky that I was a very athletic person considering that the skirts were short… if my friends could see me now!

"Akemi, asagohan! (_Akemi, breakfast_)" My mum shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hai haha! (Y_es mum_)" I said as I began to braid my waist length hair. Leaving my bathroom I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. I sat down at the table and began to eat as my father came downstairs and smiled at me.

"First day of school Akemi, are you nervous?" He asked and I nodded as I began to pick at the rest of my breakfast. Letting out a sigh and looking at my watch I went and put on my roller blades and safety gear and began to make the journey to the school.

"Akemi, your lunch!" My mum shouted for the door. Breaking, I turned around and grabbed the box she offered to me "have fun and remember to smile at all times," she said to me and I nodded as I kissed her on her cheek and sped off to school.

I looked at the building that towered over me and at all of the people giving me strange looks. I pulled down on the skirt as I began to blush and went into the school. All of the girls were wearing the same uniform; the skirt was short and dark blue. The top was like a sailor top, it was white with a dark blue trimming around the neck and base. I took off my roller blades and put on my normal shoes as I went to the sign that read reception. I knocked on the door and heard a voice in Japanese saying that I can come in. Pushing the door open I saw a woman behind a long desk and some children sitting on the chairs waiting for something.

"Tetsudai mashou ka? (_How can I help you?_)" The woman behind the desk said to me and smiled at me.

"Um… today is my first day." I said to her as I looked at my shoes and began kicking an invisible stone and with one of my arms I reached over and rubbed the other one.

"Ah yes, Akemi-san here you go," the woman said in broken English to me and handed me a large envelope. I bowed in thanks and looked around the office once more and I saw one of the students who I recognized from the café. Shrugging I went out of the door and I opened the envelope; pulling out the timetable I let out a sigh as I sat down on one of the chairs outside the office. I had done a placement test a few months ago before we moved and I had a tour around the school also so I knew where I was supposed to go and stood up and walked to my classroom as the bell began to ring. I stood outside the door and took a deep breath to calm my nerves as I knocked on the door. I heard the teacher say to come in as I opened the door and went in; all eyes were following me as I went over to the teacher and gave her the slip that was in my envelope. After introducing me to the class she asked me to tell them something about myself.

"Konnichiwa, watashi no namae wa Akemi desu. Watashi wa juugo sai desu. Taisou ga suki desu. (_Thank you, my name is Akemi. I am fifteen years old. I enjoy doing gymnastics._)" I said as the class watched me and the teacher smiled at me and told me to sit in the empty space. I was lucky that it was next to the window as I sat down and took out my book and the teacher began to talk to the rest of the class.

The first two lessons went past pretty quickly, I was surprised that I was able to follow what the sensei was explaining and made notes in English that I would use to translate at a later time… it would also give me practice too. I looked out of the window when I heard a cough; I turned to see the girl from the café smiling at me.

"You speak Japanese very well." She said to me and I smiled.

"Arigatou, onamae wa nan desu ka? (_Thank you, what is your name?_)" I asked her.

"Watashi no namae wa Lettuce desu. (_My name is Lettuce_)" She said to me and I smiled at her. She sat down next to me and began talking to me about school and other stuff; I smiled, hoping that I had for once made a friend here and that things would begin to look up for me. The other lessons passed quickly and soon it was lunch time. I reached into my bag and took out the box that my mum had given me and I let out a sigh; I knew that what was going to be in that box would be food that I would not normally have for lunch at home… yes we have been in Japan for about a month now and yes I was still really homesick no matter what my parents said I could do, this would just take time. Lettuce came and smiled at me as she sat down opposite me with her box… hers was a green box and had a picture of a whale on it, it looked really cute. We both smiled at each other as I opened my bento and saw that mum had made me some rice and vegetables along with a few pieces of sushi (without fish… am not such a huge fan on the raw fish idea still!). As we began to eat, Lettuce told me about her friends and also the place she worked in.

"I knew I saw you yesterday from the café!" I said in between mouthfuls and she smiled at me and nodded.

"Would you like to come over after school, I can introduce you to my friends?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I can't, I have Japanese lessons and then I have training, gomen nasai." I said and she nodded but her smile faded, I thought then I could do something to cheer her up "but afterwards I am free…" I said to her and she smiled as she nodded eagerly and we returned to our food.

After school had finished I waved goodbye to Lettuce and put on my roller blades and went to my Japanese lesson. After an intense two hours I packed my things and went to my home.

"Mum I'm home!" I shouted as I opened the door and took off my roller blades, replacing them with my slippers.

"How was your first day of school?" She asked as I ran upstairs and changed into my training clothes.

"Exhausting, but I made a new friend who I am going to see after training," I said as I heard my mum come into my room.

"That's nice dear, make sure you don't forget your homework and also be home before eleven," she said as she kissed me on the cheek; I grabbed my training bag that I had ready and ran downstairs, putting on my roller blades I skated to the sports hall nearby. I entered and looked around, somewhat scared of this creepy place still… every time I entered I felt a shiver go up my spine and I had no idea why. I went into the sports hall and put my bag in the corner as I began to stretch and warm up as I heard the door open; I looked up and saw that my coach had come in, he was nice and he could speak English; what was better was that he let me come earlier so that I could train with him alone a bit.

"Akemi-san how was school?" He asked as he walked over and I reached up to him, he took my arms and began pulling them back as I bent myself backwards and nearly lay flat on the ground.

"It was okay Makoto-sempi," I replied to him and he smiled, he was twenty years old and yes very attractive with his short black hair and amazing brown eyes but I knew that it was stupid for me to even think anything like that… he was my coach after all!

"Did you make any friends?" He asked and I nodded as he sat down in front of me and held my feet as I began to do my sit-ups. After I had finished my warm-up he led me to the uneven bars and I went to chalk up my hands and grips.

"You adjusted to life here so far then?" Makoto asked as he lifted me up to the highest bar.

"Doushite? (_Why?_)" I asked him as I began to swing around and perform some simple turns and releases.

"Koukishin no tsuyoi, (_Curious_)" he replied as to which I stopped swinging and released the bar and landed on the floor.

"Iie, it is taking time and I miss home a lot," I said to him as I sat down on the floor. Makoto put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up and he smiled at me.

"Come on, let's do your floor routine and your beam routine and have an early finish okay?" He said and I nodded as we went over to the floor and began to play the music.


	3. Lifechanging things begin to take place

**Chapter Three: Life-changing things begin to take place**

I put on my training bottoms and jacket over my leotard and shorts and grabbed my bag. After saying goodbye to Makoto, I put on my roller blades and went to the café where I said I would meet Lettuce. As I was skating a bright light engulfed me, forcing me to close my eyes but at the same time making me feel warm; I opened my eyes and saw that I was surrounded by a red light and in front of me was a monkey; I looked at it and knew what it was… it was the monkey I had done my endangered species report on back at home, it was an Japanese Macaque. I smiled as I bent down to the monkey, "don't be afraid, I won't hurt you," I said to it as it began to hop towards me. It jumped into my open arms and it hugged me as I smiled and stroked its back. "You must be far away from home to be wandering around here… kinda like me." I said to it as I held it close. The monkey went into my chest and disappeared; I felt tingly all over my body as I closed my eyes and the light faded. When I re-opened them I was lying on the grassy hill near the café; standing up I skated the rest of the way to the café and looked and saw that the sign said close. I let out a sigh; I was too late to meet Lettuce.

"Gomen nasai Lettuce-chan. (_I am sorry Lettuce_)" I said to the door as I began to turn and pushed myself on my blade and skated slowly down the path.

"Konbanwa Akemi, (_good evening Akemi_)" a voice said as I looked up and saw the Ryou guy standing about a meter in front of me.

"Konbanwa Ryou, (_good evening Ryou_)" I replied as I hung my head back down and skated past him.

"Why you so sad?" He asked me as I continued. I braked and I turned to face him.

"I was supposed to meet Lettuce-chan in the café but a light engulfed me and when I opened my eyes I went to the café and I was too late… she has more than likely gone home since the café is closed." I said as I looked at the ground. Ryou smiled as he came up to me and took me by the arm.

"She is cleaning, I shall show you in the back door," he said to me and I looked up at him and smiled as we went towards the café and then around the back.

Ryou unlocked the door and pushed it open signaling for me to go in. I pushed my foot as I skated in and then stopped and removed the roller blades. I looked up and saw that Ryou was waiting for me as I put them next to the wall and followed him in my socks.

"Lettuce-san, kyaku! (_Lettuce, visitor!_)" Ryou shouted as I heard something break and then a sigh coming from Ryou; he began to shout something in Japanese as a voice came from the room;

"Gomen nasai Ryou-san na no da!" as a girl who was no older than ten came out of the café area and looked at me. I heard footsteps as Lettuce approached and hugged me.

"Gomen nasai for being late," I said to her and Lettuce smiled.

"It is okay, we were just finishing up here," she said as she took me into the café room. "Mina this is Akemi-chan, she has just moved here from America with her family. Akemi-chan, this is Pudding-chan," she said as the little girl came up to me and shook my hand.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu onechan na no da!" She said as I smiled at her as other people came to see who I was.

"Konnichiwa, watashi no namae wa Minto desu. (_Hello,_ _my name is Minto_)" The girl who I saw sitting down at the table drinking tea when I was here yesterday.

"You were on a break yesterday?" I asked and Minto looked at me puzzled; Lettuce laughed, "no, she is always drinking tea while we work," she whispered in my ear and I nodded in understanding.

"Konnichiwa, watashi no namae wa Zakuro desu. (_Hello,_ _my name is Zakuro_)" The tallest of the group said to me; somehow she seemed familiar but I did not want to say any in case I offended her. The two male people came out of the kitchen and I smiled at them as Ryou looked at Lettuce and the rest of the girls, understanding spread across their face as the guy who was making the cakes last time came up to me.

"Would you like some cherry pie? I have just made one?" He asked and I nodded as he took me into the kitchen; I did not notice that the girls and Ryou left the café.

Time flew by and I learnt the name of the baking guy; he was called Keiichiro and he told me that he was a friend of Ryou and has known him since he was a child. I listened with interest as he told me about their work and the café. An hour must have passed as I looked at my watch and realized how late it was. I looked around and saw no sign of Lettuce or the other girls.

"They must have gone without me," I whispered as I thanked Keiichiro for the cake and went to the door. Sitting down I put on my roller blades and began to skate back to home. I was looking at the ground as I heard screaming and saw people running over the bridge that crossed the lake and then up the stairs near me; wanting to help I skated as fast as I could over the bridge and then I stopped and rubbed my eyes… what I saw had to be a dream… there was a monster and it was fighting four girls. I knew that somehow I had to help as I felt a hand in mine, my body filled with warmth as I blushed and saw Ryou standing next to me, unfazed by what was happening and for once I was happy it was dark.

"Mew mew cherry metamorphosis." He whispered in my ear as he let go of my hand and I felt something in there. I opened my hand and saw a small egg-shaped golden pendant; I had no idea what I was supposed to do, but something inside me told me I had to help them.

"Mew Mew Cherry! METAMORPHOSIS!" I said as I bought the pendant to my lips and kissed it. Engulfed by a reddish brown light, small ears popped out of my head, my training gear gone and was changed into a dress which was a reddish brown color without any straps, it hugged me in all of the right places and flowed out from the waist to my knees; I bent over backwards as a short tail appeared out of my bum and I pulled myself up into a handstand, my roller blades vanished and they were replaced with simple shoes, kinda like the ones I wore on the balance beam matching the color of my dress as I back flipped and then crossed my arms over my chest, small gloves covered my hands along with the pendant going around my neck onto a choker. On both of my arms and my left leg a band appeared around them as I felt the light fade; I looked down at myself and took it all in before I heard a scream.

I ran to the monster and looked at him, I had to help the girls and make sure that they didn't get hurt anymore. "Hey monster; over here!" I screamed as the monster turned and looked at me, it began to throw things at me as I back flipped out of the way. I saw the girls beginning to stand up as they watched me dodge the monster, I let out a loud sigh and screamed "don't just stand there help me!" as they began to realize what was going on. I heard the girls calling attacks as I stood for a second to get my breath back, however the monster was not dying, in fact it was only getting weaker.

"Mew Cherry, look into your heart and find what you need," Ryou whispered into my ear as his breath tickled my neck, making my heart race. I gulped as I ran behind a tree and hid, sitting down I closed my eyes and looked into my heart. A red light appeared in front of me as I felt something land into my hands. I opened my eyes and saw that a green baton with two red balls at the end had appeared; the balls reminded me of cherries; I knew then what I had to do. I ran to the monster that was weak and began to twirl the baton, pulling off one of the cherries I paused and looked at the monster; "ribbon cherry bomb!" I said as I threw myself up into a back somersault and landed on my knees, rolling the cherry in the direction of the monster; the attack, good to its name meant that the cherry exploded and the monster was engulfed in a wine red light and as the light faded, the monster was gone.

I fell down to my hands and knees and panted for breath as I looked at the baton; another cherry was beginning to grow on the end I had used and I smiled as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome Mew Cherry," the girl in green said to me and I smiled as I recognized her.

"Arigato Mew Lettuce," I said as the other girls came around and we began to talk in basic Japanese. We powered down and the girls and I headed back to the café, all the time I felt like something had happened that was going to change my life.

Ryou watched the girls from a distance as Keiichiro appeared by her side.

"She did well?" He asked and Ryou nodded "so she will lead the rest of the mews?" he asked and again Ryou nodded; "in that case we should head back and make sure that the new robot is ready for her," Keiichiro said and for the last time Ryou nodded as the pair headed back to the café to intercept the girls.

Minto opened the door to the café and we went into the kitchen where a light was shining. Prepared for us were loads of cakes and tea as Pudding let out a happy squeal Ryou and Keiichiro came into the room.

"Welcome to café Mew Mew," Ryou said as he handed me a box, I sat down and opened it to revel a uniform like the other girls only in cherry red and I looked up and smiled, "make sure you are here on time, of course we will take into consideration that you have extra training," he said and I nodded as we began to eat the cakes. The girls said their goodbyes and left the café, soon it was just me, Ryou and Keiichiro. I let out a sigh as I finished drinking the glass of water that I had and looked at the time; it was nearly eleven.

"Oh man my mum is going to kill me!" I said as I put my helmet back on, only to have a hand rest on my shoulder.

"Let me drive you home, please," Ryou said as I looked up at him and I nodded. I stood up and followed him to his car, it was a convertible as he opened the door for me I got in and he went into the driver's side. He put up the roof of the car up and began to drive out of the garage and towards the center of the city. I programmed his sat navigation system to take him to my house, the whole time silence filled the car, but it was a comfortable one. I reached into my pocket and felt the cold metal of the pendant there; I took it in my hand and held onto it tight, hoping that this was not a dream. He pulled up at my house and I turned to thank him, he reached over to the back seat and grabbed a small box and handed it to me; "as the new leader of the Mew Mews, you need to be ready at all times, here is a friend for you," he said and I looked at him puzzled.

"Leader of the Mew Mews?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Your attack was powerful enough to destroy the monster, and I know that you will do well in your role so please do not worry," he said and I nodded slowly as I opened the door; I turned to thank him and I smiled at him.

"Doumo arigatou" I said as I laughed lightly and left the car, skating into my house.

"Akemi, there you are… cutting it a bit fine aren't we?" My father asked as I came in.

"Sorry dad, I lost track of time with my new friends," I said as I took off my roller blades and went up to him, I kissed him on the cheek as I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of juice; kissing my mother on the cheek I went upstairs and into my room with the small box in my arms. I threw my bag onto the floor next to my desk and went onto my bed. I slowly opened the box as something flew out and I covered my mouth, pushing away the urge to scream as the thing came and hovered in front of me. It looked like a cherry with red wine wings, a green tail and small ears like the monkey animal DNA I had inside me.

"What is your name?" I asked it.

"My name is R4000, but you can name me something else if you like?" the robot said which was flying in front of me.

"Okay, how about the name Sakura, since you look like a cherry?" I asked her and she thought about it and then nodded.

"Sakura, I like that name, thank you Mew Cherry," she said as to which I shook my head.

"No, when I am not transformed, my name is Akemi, and right now I am really, really tired so I need to get some sleep… do you want anything to eat?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"No, thank you I will just lie down next to you okay?" she asked and I nodded as I stood up and quickly got changed, setting my alarm for the morning I went under my covers as Sakura rested on top of my covers next to me, the whole time I held on tight to the pendant under my pillow.


	4. Life as a Mew Mew

**Chapter Four: Life as a Mew Mew**

I awoke the next day to my alarm clock and reached out to hit it; rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I removed my other arm from under my pillow, the pendant was still in my hand. I looked down at Sakura who was still sleeping on my pillow and smiled as I got out of bed and ready for school. When I came out of the bathroom, Sakura was hovering over my bag and rubbed my chin in thought, "is there any chance you could be um… smaller?" I asked her and she nodded as she turned into a charm and hung onto the zipper of my bag; I let out a small laugh as I placed my pendant into my pocket. I went downstairs and had my breakfast as quickly as I could; I wanted to get to school to talk to Lettuce about everything. I kissed my mum and dad goodbye and put on my roller blades and began to journey to school.

Lettuce was waiting for me at the entrance of the school and smiled when she saw me skating towards her. I giggled as I skated in circles around her and she looked at me in confusion.

"Good morning Akemi, you seem happy today," she said as I stopped in front of her.

"Tell me everything Lettuce-chan I want to know," I said to her as she nodded in understanding and began to tell me about life as a mew and also working in the café. We passed a few notes in lessons and talked about everything between breaks. She told me about Ichigo and Masaya and they went back to study in England; about Berry and her boyfriend who both recently moved out of Tokyo, leaving a free space on the team for me. Lunch soon came and I finally asked her the question I had been meaning to ask, "Lettuce-chan, what about Ryou?" I asked; she blushed as she told me that she used to have a crush on him before her new crush and also some further information about him... could it be that I was also crushing on him too? I pondered this thought as I began to play with my food only for a bleeping noise to pull me out of my thoughts. I looked down at my bag; Sakura was moving, "Akemi, chimera anima," she said as I looked at Lettuce and we both grabbed our bags and went outside; Sakura was not wrong, in the school playground, there was a bird flying around attacking the students. I reached into my pocket without hesitation and grabbed my pendant as Lettuce dragged me to an alley in between our school buildings.

"Mew Mew Cherry! METAMORPHSIS!" I said as I brought the pendant to my lips and kissed it, my transformation began to take place and when the light faded, I was Mew Cherry, Sakura and Mew Lettuce was at my side. "You ready?" Mew Lettuce asked me and I nodded as we ran to the monster, Lettuce began to make sure that the students got out of the way as I began to play the distraction, making sure that Mew Lettuce could get everyone away before we started our attack. "Ribbon Mint Echo," I heard as the other mews came to help "arigato Mew Mint," I said as they ran in front of me and began to continue the attacks as a cat appeared at my feet and purred, I picked him up and stroked him... wait a second, I should not be doing this! I ran and made sure that I took the cat somewhere safe as I saw the monster was getting weak "cherry baton!" I called as the baton appeared in front of me. I pulled the baton apart and began to run back to the monster and attack it. Once I was sure that my attack would work, I put the baton back together and began to twirl it, pulling off one of the cherries on the end "ribbon cherry bomb!" I called as I rolled the cherry to the monster and just like before the monster was engulfed in red light as it then vanished, this time a squid like object came out of the animal and Sakura went and ate it. I went up to the bird, it was so small compared to the creature it had turned into; I picked it up and it began to open its eyes, it tweeted something before flying off and around Mew Mint.

"It said arigato," Mew Mint said as the world began to get dizzy; I knew nothing more as my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I gave into the darkness calling me.

I moaned as I opened my eyes and looked around, instead of being in the school infirmary as I expected I was in a room and I began to panic as I sat up, I began to get dizzy again and let out a loud moan as I closed my eyes and held onto my head.

"You are awake," I heard a voice say, I knew that voice as I felt strong arms go around me and lower me back into the bed "gomen, you are still transformed, we brought you here to be sure that you were okay, Lettuce explained everything to your sensei so don't worry," the voice continued as I felt something cold go onto my forehead.

"Ryou-san?" I asked as I heard a small laugh.

"Since when do you use that when you speak to me?" He answered as I turned onto my side, making the cold thing on my forehead go away.

"You are my boss so I should use it right?" I asked and I heard him mutter something in Japanese, too faint for me to catch it "gomen nasai if I offended you," I said to him as he brought the blanket to my neck and tucked me in "what happened?" I asked as he began to move.

"You passed out after fighting the chimera anima and I caught you, you are in my room in the café and still transformed Mew Cherry," he said calling me by my mew name.

"Too weak," I managed to mutter as darkness called me back.

When I next awoke it was dark. I felt something in my hand and I looked down to see Ryou's hand holding onto mine; I looked up at the rest of him, he was sitting on a chair and had fallen asleep. Not wanting to disturb him I looked around at his room, Sakura was hovering nearby, "Mew Cherry feeling better?" she asked, this caused Ryou to wake up and look at me; I blushed as he let go of my hand, leaving it tingling as it went.

"You should power down you know? I am sure that the other mews are worried about you, here let me check on you," he said as he stood up and turned on the light, causing me to moan in shock as I covered my eyes. He went into the room next to it which I assume was the bathroom as I closed my eyes and powered down to my school uniform. When he returned, he had a bowl which I assume was full of cold water (even though I did not feel cold, I did feel weak however); as he put it on the floor and put the thermometer in my mouth. I lay back down under the blanket and tried to hide my head as Ryou pulled the covers down and looked at me "you have the flu and we think it would be best if you stay here for a few days, at least until your temperature goes down," he commented as he pulled the thermometer out of my mouth and shook his head as he looked at the readings "the Mew Mews should stay away from you too, we can not risk that the other girls get sick now can we?" he said as he lifted the blanket up and I went deeper into the warmth.

"What about you Ryou-san?" I asked as I closed my eyes, "don't worry about me, just rest and get better," he said as he turned off the light and left the room.

The next day I awoke and it took me a while to realize that I was not in my own bed. I looked around and took in the room that Ryou stayed in; it was simple with a desk with a laptop on it and a calendar hanging on the wall. I looked on the bedside table and saw that there was a picture of two adults and a small child, I looked at it and assumed that this was Ryou as a child and his parents. I reached out and touched the face of the child in the picture and tried to smile, I could never realize how much pain he must be going through. I tried to sit up, only for the room to begin spinning as I heard a knock on the door. It opened and Ryou walked in with a tray in his hands. Closing the door with his foot he put the tray down next to the laptop and came over to me, sticking a thermometer in my mouth again. He sat down on the chair that was still next to the bed and smiled at me.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked as I held up my hand and moved it from side to side, he nodded as he took the thermometer out of my mouth and smiled at me "well your temperature has gone down a whole degree; you want to try some tomato soup? Keiichiro made some for you, hoping that you would feel better. Lettuce also managed to bring you some clothes, I thought that you would not like to be stuck in your school uniform," he said as he went outside and brought in another bag. He put it down next to the bed and brought over the tray as I sat up some more. He put it on my lap and I looked down at the soup in the bowl with some bread at the side.

"Domo arigato," I said as I began to try some soup, my eyes lit up, it was wonderful, "wow, Keiichiro-san can not only make amazing cakes!" I commented as I began to eat the rest of it. Once the bowl was empty, Ryou took the tray as I reached over and took the bag. Grabbing my pajamas out of it I got out of bed and stood up, I began to shake as Ryou came over and grabbed me, leading me to the bathroom so that I could get changed. Once I was in there, I took off my school uniform and looked in the mirror, I must be sick if I am really that pale! I thought as I got changed into my pink star pajamas. Opening the door I grabbed my school stuff and went back to bed, putting the stuff in my bed as Ryou sat in front of the laptop. I went into my school bag and took out my Japanese book and began to read as I listened to Ryou typing on the laptop.

"Do you think I would be able to go home tomorrow?" I asked him and he turned to look at me.

"Let's see, hopefully if you are able to keep the food down and also that your fever keeps going down, all I can say is sleep now," he said as he came over and took the book away from me "it will help you gather your strength," he continued as he lifted the blanket and I once again went under to the warmth and slowly closed my eyes.

"Akemi, the mews need you!" I heard a chirpy voice say in my ears, I let out a moan as I swatted away the person speaking to you "Akemi, wake up!" the voice said as I opened my eyes and looked at Sakura who was flying over my head. "Akemi, chimera anima," she said as I sat up and moaned, the room was still spinning.

"Let's hope I have the strength to do this," I said hoarsely... where is my voice going? "Mew Mew Cherry! METAMORPHIS!" I said as I brought the pendant to my lips and kissed it, beginning my transformation. Once it was finished I opened my eyes and held onto the bedside table as the room began to spin, "take me to them Sakura," I said to my companion as she nodded and began to fly out of the room via the window, after taking a few deep breaths I jumped out of the window and landed on my feet, running behind Sakura. We went into a forest just outside the outskirts of the town and I saw the other Mew Mews attacking a bear-like creature. I paused as the forest began to spin and knew that I had to do this fast before I passed out again "cherry baton!" I said as it appeared in my hand and I began to run towards the monster, hoping that the attack would work first time and that the Mew Mews had weaken it enough for me; pulling off a cherry at the end of the baton I began to twirl it "cherry ribbon bomb!" I said as I threw the cherry to the monster, it was engulfed in red light but this time it was not destroyed... great! I went up to it as I pulled the baton apart and began to attack it, hoping that the Mew Mews would get their strength back to help me.

"Ribbon pudding ring inferno," I could hear in the distance as I jumped out of the way as Mew Pudding began her attack, I fell to my knees, I had no strength left and I knew it, but somehow the monster had to be destroyed. I felt arms around me as I fell into the embrace and looked at Ryou who had picked me up "can't kill it, too weak," I whispered as he held me in his arms and to his chest, I closed my eyes and began to feel warm.

"You need to do this Mew Cherry, and then you can go back to bed, here, take this," he said as he reached up and took something off from around his neck, a pendent was sitting on there, it was full of liquid as it came towards me it began to glow, "this is the final drop of Mew Aqua, it should help you gather your strength, drink it!" He said as he brought the vile to my lips, I slowly opened my mouth as the water went down my throat and my body felt warm as I began to glow blue. I opened my eyes as I was lifted into the sky, I felt amazing, strong, better, there was no word to describe how I was feeling, I felt a bird come closer and it said something to me; I smiled and nodded, as it flew into my chest; I grew wings and flew over to the monster and began to attack it again. Once I knew it was weak I pulled off the other cherry on the baton and tried my attack again, this time I was successful as I saw the monster return to normal and Sakura eating the squid like creature that had come out, the blue light faded as I landed on the ground, however the wings stayed on my back as the mews came around me followed by Ryou.

"The Mew Aqua has caused you to be merged with another animal, do you know what it is?" he asked me and I nodded, the animal told me what it was and why it was doing it to me; but before I could tell them, everything began to spin once again and I fell into the soft embrace of someone.

Upon awaking, I could see that I was once again in Ryou's room, and still transformed. I closed my eyes and powered down as I removed the covers and went to the bathroom; upon washing my face, I felt a wave of nausea as I was then sick in the toilet. Once I was finished, I sat on the tiled floor and began to cry; I hated being sick, worse of all I hated that I was all alone in this strange country, regardless of the overwhelming events that have happened I still felt lonely. The door opened and I felt a hand rubbing my back; not knowing who had come in, I moved myself and cried into their chest. I felt the person lift me up and take me back to the warmth of the bed; my sobbing subsided as a tissue appeared in front of me "arigato", I said as I took it and blew my nose and wiped my eyes.

"Try and get some sleep little Mew, tomorrow and maybe you will feel better," Ryou said to me as he moved my hair from my eyes and smiled at me. He went to walk out of the door as I sat up "Ryou, wait!" I said as he turned and looked at me "would you mind staying with me, at least until I fall asleep?" I asked him, he nodded at me as I settled back into the bed and he brought his chair next to the bed and I closed my eyes, feeling somewhat protected with his presence near me.


	5. Creating some kind of a routine?

**Chapter Five: Creating some kind of a routine?**

Two days later I was declared well enough to be able to go home and also back to school and training. Ryou was nice enough to let me have a couple of days off to recover and to create some form of a routine before I began working at the café. I was in the sports hall dressed in my gym clothes as I began to flip and cheer, I used to be in my cheer squad when I was in the states and I missed doing simple cheers as well as my tumbling.

"Let's go so scream and shout!

Just one more should do it,

Just to prove we are the best.

So jump up to your feet and show your spirit,

And join us in our cheer.

Go knights go!" I said as I jumped up and did a simple toe touch and then posed and smiled at the imaginary crowd before me, high kicking and then holding my leg up high, I fell forward into the splits, only to hear clapping as I turned and looked at the door.

"You are very talented," the person said to me as I stood up and bowed my head before the person as a sign of respect, I could tell that this person was either a teacher or someone more important, "gomen for scaring you, I have read your transcript from your school in America, I am the headmaster of this school and I was wondering if I could ask something from you?" he asked as I nodded my head at him and he smiled "how would you feel to set up a cheerleading squad here?" he asked and I looked up at him with my mouth open "of course you can use all of the school's resources and we will pay for your uniforms and things you need, I want to encourage different sports from different cultures in the school, expanding the understanding of the students, so what do you think?" he asked me and I nodded, I was gob smacked that he was allowing me the chance to do this!

"A-- Arigato kouchou, (_Th-- thank you headmaster_)" I said as I bowed before him and he smiled as he sat down on the bench in front of me.

"Show me what you can do then Akemi-san," he said and I nodded as I showed him five more cheers that I could do without having anyone with me.

Once I had finished he was smiling and clapping, we talked for a bit as I looked at the time and said my excuses and went to get changed. Throwing my school uniform over my gym clothes I changed my indoor shoes for my roller blades and sped out of the school and towards the café, Ryou would kill me if I was late! With the café in sight I sped up more and went around the back door; letting myself in I took off my roller blades and ran into the changing rooms and grabbed my uniform from the locker; it was the first time I was going to wear it. I put it on and took a look at myself in the mirror and gasped as the uniform hugged me perfectly. I took out my hair bands and brushed my hair; leaving it down I took a deep breath and stepped out of the changing room and made my way into the café main room. I froze on the spot; the café was already full with people, Minto was drinking tea at a small table and Pudding was performing some kind of trick as Lettuce was rushing around taking orders.

"People will not be served if you stand around…" a voice said in my ear and I jumped and turned to see Ryou standing next to me.

"Gomen nasai Ryou-san, of course you are right," I said as I took a deep breath and went to a table which was full of school children who were waiting to be served "gochumon, yoroshii desu ka? (_are you ready to order?_)" I asked them and they nodded as I took their order I then went to the kitchen to get what they wanted, bringing their order to them I then moved onto the next table, getting used to make sure that the people were happy and to clean the table as they left. After about four hours of being busy the café began to empty; I took this chance to go into the changing room and to read some of my homework that I had to do; I heard something break and knew that Pudding must have fallen off her ball again as I let out a sigh and went back into the café, leaving my book open on the bench in the changing room.

After a couple more hours the café was clean and I went back into the changing room and fell onto the bench next to my open book. I looked at it and put my bookmark in it and closed it as I went into my locker and grabbed my school uniform and got changed. Once I was ready I went out to the back door and put on my roller blades and safety gear as I heard a cough behind me. I looked up and turned at the same time and saw Keiichiro coming towards me.

"Would you like to stay and have some cake with us?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I do not have time today, I have to do my homework and take care of some other things, thank you for the offer though," I said as I finished doing my straps up on my roller blades up and stood up.

"The other mews are still here, and I think that Ryou would like to talk to you," he said as I opened the back door.

"Well, it will have to wait until another day; good night Keiichiro," I said as I pushed myself out of the door and closed it behind me. I began to skate home, knowing the route like the back of my hand; I took out my book and began to read the chapter that I needed to make notes on for the following day. I stopped at a bench just before I left the park and sat down to finish the chapter so that I could formulate what I needed to write when I got home during the rest of my journey home.

"May I sit here?" a voice asked me, I knew who it was since the person addressed me in English.

"Of course you may Ryou-san," I replied as I continued reading. Ryou sat down and waited for me to put my book down before he spoke to me; finishing the chapter I put my bookmark back in the book and closed it; putting it on my lap.

"You have recovered from being sick?" he asked and I nodded "I am glad for that, the flu hit you rather fast and hard," he continued and again I nodded.

"The stress of the move and also the last few days must have lowered my immune system defense meaning I would have gotten sick rather fast," I said to him as I began to play with the hem of my skirt and look at my roller blades.

"Why did you not stay?" he asked me and I shrugged, I knew why but I was not about to really open up to him was I? "Would you like me to give you a lift home?" he asked and I shook my head, I was about half way home anyway and I needed to think about things anyway. I stood up and looked at Ryou for the first time this evening and smiled at him.

"Konbanwa Ryou-san, (_good evening Ryou_)" I said to him as he stood up and grabbed my hand, warmth automatically filled my body as my heart skipped a beat and my breath got hitched in my throat, as I turned to look at him as he looked at me. I looked into his eyes and saw something, he wanted to say something and I could see him having an internal fight with himself as he let out a sigh and let go of my hand, the cold suddenly surrounding me quickly.

"Konbanwa Akemi, (_good evening Akemi_)" he said to me as I nodded at him and began to skate home, my thoughts were not however on my chapter analysis but of Ryou.

Two days later, there were posters up in the school about cheerleader tryouts; the poster turned out really good, I had asked the anime club to help me and they agreed right away and got them finished in no time. I had also designed a new cheer uniform and also the colors of the pom poms and the head master had the sewing club help with the design and the making of the uniform for me and had placed the order for the pom poms and also the material for the uniforms so all was going really well. It was the day of the tryouts and I went into the gym dressed in my old squad cheer uniform; it was black with white multi pleats, which was just above the knee and the base of the short long-sleeved top was white trimming. There was the logo of my old school on the skirt and the word "knights" written in white on the top. I saw that there were a lot of people interested in trying out for the squad; my mouth nearly hit the floor in shock. I had told Lettuce at the start of the day that I was going to be late for work, when she asked why I just said that there was something I had to do; she must have put two and two together if she saw the posters. I took in a deep breath as I went into the hall and picked up the megaphone that was sitting on the table where Makoto waiting for me, he was going to help me chose the right students and was here as a translator for me, (I had to beg him a lot for this!) and cleared my throat. "Okay, hi and welcome one and all to the tryouts. I would like to show you all a simple cheer and then a few stunts and tumbling; once this is over I will be picking the best people to show me what they can do is this clear for everyone?" I asked as I handed the megaphone over to Makoto who translated and then people nodded in agreement as I nodded back and smiled.

After a quick warm up, I signaled to Makoto to press play on the CD player as people watched me do a simple dance routine; I repeated it four times so that people could watch me and then I stopped, but the music kept playing as the students began to copy what I did; some were really bad and some where really, really good! Makoto and I went though the people and touched a few on their shoulders and shook our heads, if they could not do this then there was no way they would be good on the squad; this part eliminated three people, time for the simple stunts, a toe touch, herkie, pike and tuck jumps; repeating these again several times I turned and watched the rest of the people who were left, many had left by themselves, knowing that they could not do it; no need to get rid of people this time! There was now only fifteen people left, this was going to get interesting as I smiled at them, a mix of both boys and girls; I looked over at Makoto and he nodded at me as I went up to him and he put his hands on my waist; we had been practicing at my last gym practice after I told him about what the head master wanted; he lifted my up onto his hands and I stretched as I did a scorpion and then put my foot back on his hands as he bent down and threw me up in the air as I did a simple toe touch and he caught me and I smiled as I looked at the people who were left as their faces showed the shock at what I just did and I laughed "no, I don't want you guys to try that!" I said as I saw relieve on many of the faces, "this is what I want you to do if you can," I said as Makoto translated and then I did the splits, a back flip, front flip and also a few other tumbles; a few were able to do some of the simpler ones but only three were real good tumblers, this was going to be perfect! Not getting rid of any of them I gave them each a number and then the chance came for them to show me what they could do. Once they were all finished I told them I would post the results beginning of next week on the notice board and they all left, I let out a loud sigh as my head hit the table; as I felt someone rubbing my back.

"That was interesting," Makoto said to me as I nodded in agreement, it was very interesting but I think that there was enough to build a good squad, "do you want a lift home?" he asked and I shook my head as I looked at him and smiled.

"I should show my face in the café I guess and work, I can skate there," I said as I stood up and went to my school bag and looked back at Makoto "can you take my CD player with you?" I asked him as he nodded, running up to him I hugged him as he hugged me back tears fell down my cheek, he was doing so much for me and I could do nothing for him "arigato Makoto-sempi, for everything!" I said to him as he looked at me and ruffled my hair as I laughed and then went to change my indoor shoes for my roller blades; yes I was going in my cheer uniform, I had no time to change!

Making it to the café in record time I went in the back way; peeking my head through the door and seeing no one, I quickly took off my roller blades and began to run to the changing rooms, only to be caught… "Akemi onee-chan, there you are na no do!" a voice said to me as I turned to see Pudding as she looked me up and down I began to go red "what are you wearing?" she asked as I began to tug on my skirt; Keiichiro joined Pudding as he handed her a tray and then looked at me, I gulped as I ran the last twenty meters to the changing rooms and closed the door; locking it I went into my locker and grabbed my uniform. Changing quickly I heard Pudding knocking on the door "Akemi onee-chan I want one of those na no do!" she said as I unlocked the door and Pudding ran into me as we fell on the floor. I moved the child as I stood up and she looked at me, her face fell "what was it?" she asked and I smiled.

"Maybe one day Pudding-chan I will show you okay?" I said to her and she nodded as she went out back to serving customers and I joined her. After two hours, we closed the café and I helped clean up, once I had done my part I quickly got changed into my spare clothes that I had left here a few days ago and then went to the back door to put on my roller blades.

"Akemi-san, do you have a minute?" a voice said behind me and I turned to see Zakuro standing there, she looked amazing as always; I had found out that she was a famous model here in Japan. I stood up and smiled at her and nodded to her as she walked into the changing room and I followed her on my roller blades. As I went in, she locked the door behind her and I sat down, "what can I do for you?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"I just wanted to tell you I know that I am not one of the most open people here but if you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me," she said as I looked at her puzzled "I saw how sad you were today when you came in, and that you have been more distant the last day or so and I just wanted to say, you don't have to be alone." She said and I nodded as I stood up and went to the door, unlocking it I turned and looked back at her and smiled.

"Arigato Zakuro-san," I said as I left the changing rooms and then the café and made my way home.

The weekend gave me the chance to catch up with homework and also making my choices with the squad. I saw Makoto too on Sunday for an hour training session and spent most of Saturday at the café working. The week went past fast as I began to get into some form of a routine, the cheer squad was created and we had started practice as well as the uniforms were being made for us, some parts we had to order with the pom poms and I was keeping my fingers crossed that everything would be there and ready in time for the first time we show ourselves in a month time. Everything was starting to fall into place, but regardless of this I still felt homesick and lonely; I was washing a table in the café after everything was closed, Pudding had gone home to take care of her brothers and sisters, Minto had the day off due to ballet recital, Zakuro was doing some photo shoot somewhere and even Lettuce left early for some family thing, letting out a loud sigh in the empty café, it echoed through the empty dimly lit room as I stopped cleaning the table and picked up the chairs; putting them on the table I moved to the last one, doing exactly the same as before. Once I was finished I began mopping the floor; as I walked backwards towards the kitchen I bumped into someone; I turned around and bowed before the person "gomen nasai," I said to them as I looked up and saw Ryou's face "I'm sorry Ryou-san," I said again as he took a step back and his lips rose into a smirk.

"Not your fault Akemi," he said as he went into the kitchen, I looked down the hallway somewhat puzzled as I shrugged and finished mopping.

Putting the cleaning equipment away I went into the changing rooms and got changed. When I left the changing room, there was a light shining in the kitchen; I knew that for once I should say goodbye to them, so I made my way there and pushed open the swinging door; Ryou and Keiichiro stopped talking and looked at me as I smiled and let out a giggle "I just wanted to say that I am going now, good night," I said as I bowed before the pair; a beeping sound coming from my pocket stopped Ryou from saying something "Akemi, chimera anima," Sakura said as she came out of my pocket.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said as I ran outside and looked around the park and saw nothing, "are you sure Sakura?" I asked her and she nodded at me; running back into the café I put on my roller blades and safety gear and looked at Ryou and Keiichiro came up to me as I opened the back door again and skated out and around the park "Sakura, can you tell me which way to go?" I asked her and she returned to normal size from my pocket and sat on my shoulder, I heard someone running towards me and turned to see Ryou coming towards me.

"You can not take on the chimera anima by yourself!" he said and I shrugged,

"Not as if I have much of a choice, the other mews are busy and I do not want to disturb them!" I said as Sakura beeped at me,

"Akemi, this way!" she said as she flew off and I skated behind her; we ended up in front of the sports center where I trained and saw people running out of it, grabbing my pendant in my pocket and hid behind a tree and closed my eyes "Mew Mew Cherry! METAMORPHIS!" I said as I brought the pendant to my lips and kissed it, beginning my transformation. Once it was finished I opened my eyes and went into the sports center with Sakura floating behind me.

I gulped as I saw how dark it was, the eerie feeling washed over me once again and I began to move slowly to the main hall; peeking in the door I saw that there was a ivy kind of plant grabbing people and tangling them in it's vines, one person I saw as I let out a gasp; Makoto was there! I pushed the door fully open and went in, running over to Makoto who had his eyes closed; I tried to free him but the creature was too strong, "hey you, let go of these people, they did nothing to you!" I screamed at the monster which turned and looked at me and what I can assumed smiled at me. A vine tried to capture me as I back flipped out of the way; it backed me against a wall and tried to trap me again as I jumped up and began to fly; I forgot about the new wings I had! I flew over the creature and to the other side and ran out of the hall through the door and into the hallway; I had to defeat this creature but how? I gasped for breath as I sat down on the cold tile floor and looked at Sakura "how am I going to do this and not hurt the people?" I asked her as she went to the window and began to beep as I heard a voice coming from her "Mew Cherry, are you okay?" Keiichiro said to me and I stood up.

"I am fine Keiichiro, but I need to destroy that monster without hurting the people, you got any ideas?" I asked him as Sakura flew in front of me and I heard more beeping.

"At the head of the creature is a small flower, destroy that and the vines should die and release the people," he said and I nodded as I went back into the hall "cherry baton!" I said as I held my hand out and the baton appeared in my hand. I flew up and began to attack the flower on the monster's head, just as Keiichiro said, the flower died and the vines also did the same, I flew and caught Makoto before he hit the floor and took him into the hallway, as I was about to go into the hall to get the rest, I felt a hand on my shoulder, "let me help you," a voice said and I looked up to see Ryou.

"It is too dangerous!" I said as I turned to see him "I don't want you getting hurt," I continued as I began to blush and feel warmth radiating through my body once again and like every time I felt him close to me.

"Trust me, I can handle it, you just distract the monster," he said as he winked at me and went into the hall, I quickly followed; I would never forgive myself if something happened to Ryou.

Running up to the monster I began to attack it, but it attacked back as I back flipped out of the way I saw Ryou pull a few people to safety as I saw Sakura flying towards me and she dropped something in my hand. I opened it and saw small cherries and looked at her puzzled.

"Keiichiro-san said these will stop the monster from moving and weaken it, a present, just throw!" Sakura said and I nodded and threw them at the monster who ate a few of them and then rest landed at its base and they grew and became sticky as the monster stood still "now Mew Cherry!" Sakura said to me and I nodded as I pulled off a cherry at the end of the baton I began to twirl it "cherry ribbon bomb!" I said as I threw the cherry to the monster, it was engulfed in red light and the monster vanished, a plant was left as a squid-like creature came out and Sakura ate it as I fell down to my knees, I was too weak, it took more effort than I thought it would! Remembering that Ryou and Makoto were out in the hallway I found a hidden pocket of energy as I ran out to check on them. Ryou was helping some of the people stand up as Makoto began to wake up and I let out a sigh of relieve as he looked at me.

"Doumo arigatou" he said to me and I smiled at him as he looked at me puzzled, without giving him a chance to say anything to me in case he was going to recognized me I ran out of the hallway and powered down outside and began the rest of the journey home.

I had just finished my homework and was in my pajamas ready for bed as there was a knock at the door. My parents had gone out for the evening leaving me alone as Sakura flew beside me as I turned on the light in the hall and stood on my tip toes and looked through the peephole to see who it was, I smiled as I saw Ryou's blonde hair in the way. I stood down and unlocked the door, keeping the chain on the door I opened it a fraction as he looked and saw me and grinned.

"May I come in?" he asked and I nodded as I closed the door and removed the chain, I then fully opened the door and he stepped in. Taking off his shoes I led him to the kitchen as he sat down at the table I grabbed a few bottles of juice out of the fridge and sat opposite him.

"You ran out before I had time to see if you were okay," he said and I nodded.

"I knew one of the people who was captured, I didn't want them to recognize me so I left, I am fine just tired from the battle so nothing a good night's sleep will not cure," I said to him as I opened the bottle and took a swig of my juice, "this is a bit out of your way to come just for that though Ryou-san, is there anything wrong?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"Nanimo (_nothing_), I just wanted to check on you was all," he said as he looked at the table, Ryou was confusing me and sending me confused signals, I did not know how to react around him! I let out a sigh as I stood up and Sakura watched the interaction.

"Akemi tired?" she asked me and I nodded as I went into the kitchen and put my bottle half opened back into the fridge, my mum would tell me off later but I didn't want it now. I turned and saw Ryou was standing at the doorway watching me and I looked down at the floor.

"Gomen Ryou-san, but I really need some sleep before school tomorrow; I will see you at work tomorrow," I said as I walked past him, looking down at the floor all the time I could hear footsteps behind me and I knew he was following me. We reached the door and I began to unlock it as he put his shoes on, I opened the door and went behind it, still looking at the floor only for a warm hand to go under my chin and to raise my face up; I came face-to-face with Ryou and was starring into his blue eyes.

"Keep your head up Akemi, you make the room that bit more beautiful," he said as he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek "sleep well and sweet dreams," he said as he went out of the door and to his car. I closed the door and reached up to the cheek where Ryou had just kissed me and rubbed it.

"Akemi, are you okay?" Sakura asked me, I blinked a few times and then looked at her and nodded, I began to make my way into my bedroom, I went under my covers and pulled them up to my face, closing my eyes, my thoughts went to Ryou and the kiss he had just given me.


	6. Cheer Squad revealed&enemies discovered

**Chapter Six: Cheer Squad revealed and enemies discovered too**

The weeks flew past and there were no more attacks, Ryou was avoiding me, which was great since I was avoiding him too; but the mews knew that something was going on, especially Zakuro as I became more withdrawn. Today however, no matter how much I wanted to avoid it I knew that I couldn't, I had to speak to Ryou, I needed tomorrow off work for our first cheer show. I gulped as I knocked on his bedroom door (Keiichiro had told me that he wasn't feeling too good and was in his room), I waited for him to give me permission to come in, once I heard it I took in a deep breath and tried to steady my hand as I turned the door knob and went into the room I knew so well from my time of being sick. Ryou was at his laptop and he looked up at me as I came in "Akemi, what can I do for you?" he asked, I folded my hands together and avoided eye contact with him by looking at the hem of my dress.

"I need to ask you Ryou-san if I can have tomorrow off work please?" I said to him as he walked over to me and stood in front of me; he was so close I could smell his aftershave, a smell that reminded me of the forest and nature as I inhaled it in with each breath, my focus waning as I struggled to remember why I was here.

"It is a bit short notice, may I ask why?" he said as he walked around me, feeling like I was under some kind of inspection, I began to tense some more.

"Tomorrow my cheer squad will perform in front of the school for the first time," I explained to him, I could hear the nervous tone in my voice; there was every chance that he had picked up on it too. I tried to stand my ground, looking at the floor as he came back in front of me and I resisted temptation to look at him.

"I guess that is a good reason, but you have to work Sunday instead," he said and I nodded as I quickly turned and walked to the door "oh and Akemi," Ryou said as I turned and looked up at him as he came towards me "here, this is for you," he said as he handed me a small bag, I looked at him in surprise as I took it from his grasp and nodded my thanks, not trusting myself with words as I turned and walked out of the door and to the changing rooms.

The next day came and the cheer squad was dressed in their new uniforms, everything had been delivered on time and it was all looking really good. The uniforms were navy blue and yellow with the school logo on the top. The skirt, like my old cheer uniform was navy blue with yellow multi pleats, which was just above the knee and the top had no sleeves and was yellow with a contrast pyramid shell, the contrasting color was white and the school logo was sewn on the right breast of the top which was in navy blue. Under the tops we were wearing navy blue cheerleading midriff tops and boy cut briefs under the skirts. The pom poms were two color navy blue and yellow, as I held my set in my hands I let out the breath I knew I was holding; I was nervous, but the squad had come a very long way and we were really, really good! I knew that people would be dubious at first but that they would warm up to us. We were gathered in the changing rooms as I looked at them all, we were fourteen in total, six of which were male and the rest female, and I was really happy with them as they watched me, I could see that they were all just as nervous as me as I whistled for the teams attention.

"Okay team, we can do this, remember, just ignore everyone just like in practice. We are going to rock this school, now remember to smile and be happy!" I said as the squad looked at me and they smiled and nodded "let's show them how good we are!" I said as they all cheered and we went into the hallway between the changing room and the hall as the half-time whistle blew for the basketball team as the crowd cheered we heard the head master announcing us over the microphone as there was some cheering as we ran into the hall, smiling as we began to do some simple tumbles and then put our pom poms down on the floor as I nodded for the music to start. As it filled the hall we began to perform our routine, now I know cheerleading but the students had put in like 110% to do this and I was amazed at how perfect everything was! We began to do the routine that we had trained so hard for, now don't get me wrong, I knew that cheerleading exists in Japan and I am not saying I brought it here or anything, but the school had never had a squad before, the faces on the people in the crowd and also the cheers that got louder with each stunt that we did and cheering in Japanese, now that was a first for me!

Once we finished our routine, the crowd was going crazy and had warmed up to us and I was smiling as I looked around the crowd, several people stuck out to me, the whole of the mews were there, Minto's face was in shock as Pudding was cheering for me as was Lettuce, Zakuro had a smile on her face and was clapping as I looked for the owner and the baker of the café, I looked at the door and saw both Ryou and Keiichiro standing there watching me, I blushed at this as we took to the sidelines and the basketball team came back onto the court. We performed simple cheers for the rest of the match; since I was the most experienced I had to do the higher difficulty stunts and tumbles which was fine for me, but I knew a couple of the squad members would also be able to perform them after a few months. Once the game was over, the squad said their goodbyes and left as Zakuro came up to me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked her.

"Ryou-san thought that this would be a great opportunity for more business by selling refreshments after the match, plus Pudding would not stop saying how much she wanted to see your new squad, very impressive," she said as I looked at her, she was in her café uniform; the hall began to empty out of people who had come to watch the match, both students and parents alike. I began to kick an invisible stone as Zakuro put her hand on my shoulder "come on, I am pretty sure that everyone would like to see you," she said as I looked up at her and smiled as best as I could as we went out of the hall and into the hallway where people had gathered to see Pudding do some of her tricks and people were buying cakes and tea to take home with them as Zakuro left to help, I stayed where I was and held on to my pom poms as the head master came up to me.

"That was very impressive Akemi-san and a very good job. Keep up the hard work and you will make the cheerleading squad something that the school can be really proud of!" He said as he patted me on the shoulder, I bowed in respect and smiled at him.

"Domo arigato kouchou, (_Thank you very much headmaster_)" I said as I bowed and he nodded at me and went to get some cake from Keiichiro who was serving people with the mews.

I sat down at one of the tables that had been set up and put my pom poms on the table as Pudding came up to me

"Akemi onee-chan gochumon, yoroshii desu ka na no do? (_are you ready to order?_)" she said and I smiled at her and nodded.

"Hai, chokore-to ke-ki ga hoshii desu, (_yes, I would like some chocolate cake_)" I said to her as she nodded and went to get the food I requested from Keiichiro. I watched the scene around me as I head scrapping of a chair as someone sat at my table; I turned to see Ryou sitting there.

"That was an amazing show you gave at half-time," he said to me as Pudding brought the cake over on a plate and then handed the same over to Ryou.

"Arigato," I said to Pudding as she smiled at me,

"go yukkuri douzo! (E_njoy your meal_)" she said as she went off to serve other customers. I looked at the cake and began to eat it as Ryou also took some of his; silence engulfed us and somehow I felt a bit self-conscious considering what I was wearing and who I was with. A cough broke the silence as I looked up at Ryou and he looked at me.

"Did you look in the bag?" he asked, I looked at him puzzled before I realized that he meant the bag he had given me last night.

"Iie, I haven't had the chance, gomen," I said to him as I hung my head… I thought that it would have been the first thing I did when I got home!

"I am hosting a party and I would like you to be there, not as a worker but as one of my guests," he said as I looked up at him and blinked in surprise, was he doing this to be nice or for some other reason?

"I… I would be honored Ryou-san," I said as I bowed my head again and then stood up, "will you please excuse me, I have to go home and finish my homework, I shall see you tomorrow," I said as I picked up my pom poms and bowed before Ryou as I went into the changing rooms, grabbed my school bag and made the journey home.

Working both days on the weekend was long, but thankfully it also helped the time go by quickly. It was Sunday afternoon and I was serving some customers. The weather was starting to get warm and this meant that people were going out more and the café was going to get busier. Zakuro came up to me as I sat down in the changing room for a five minute break and I nodded at her.

"Are you going to Ryou-san's party?" she asked me and I nodded, "he always gives us amazing dresses when he invites us to these things, they are even better than the ones I wear to model!" she commented as I looked up at her puzzled.

"Does he ever give us anything else?" I asked her but she shook her head as I began to ponder what could be sitting in the bag he gave me at home.

"Are you okay Akemi-chan?" she asked me, I smiled at the use of 'chan' at the end of my name, but the smile soon disappeared as I shook my head in answer to her question; "tetsudai mashou ka? (_How can I help you?_)" She asked me and I shrugged, I think the only thing that could help me was to either be left alone to settle into life here in Japan or for me to go home to the states, the second was not an option. Zakuro let out a sigh as she stood up and walked to the door and left, I lifted my hands to my face and rested it in them as I began to let tears fall slowly down my cheek; why was I crying? I don't know but regardless of the mews and everything I still felt homesick and lonely.

"Akemi onee-chan," Pudding called as I looked up and saw the small child enter the changing rooms, "Akemi onee-chan, there you are; why you sad?" she asked as I wiped the tears away that had fallen down my cheeks and coming from my eyes.

"Nanimo Pudding-chan, (_nothing Pudding_) come on let's get the last customers served and then clean up!" I said as I put my arm around the little monkey girl and led her out and back into the café.

The party was set for the Saturday evening and today was Friday. I was in my bedroom finishing off my homework as my mum called up the stairs to me "Akemi, you have a visitor!" she said as I paused from doing my history homework and looked at Sakura puzzled.

"Who would want to see me on my day off?" I said to her as she turned herself into the hanger and went onto my phone which I put in the pocket; my mum was waiting for me at the top of the stairs with a smile on her face.

"There is a really cute boy down there with a box for you," she said as I let out a sigh and my face became sad.

"That is Ryou-san, my boss," I said to her as we walked down the stairs.

"If he is your boss, why is he bringing you a box?" She asked.

"It is a dress for his party tomorrow that I have to attend," I informed her and she looked at me puzzled.

"If it is something like that for you then why are you sad?" She asked and I looked at her and she could see all of my feelings in my eyes, her mouth turned into an expression of surprise as she said 'oh' and went into the kitchen. I went through to the living room where my dad was sitting on the sofa and Ryou was sitting in the armchair with a box on his lap.

"Konbanwa Ryou-san, (_good evening Ryou_)" I said to him as I went closer to him and bowed; I turned to my dad who was sitting on the sofa and looked at the carpet, "dad, mum said could you go and help her with something in the kitchen please?" I asked him, I was lying but I knew that mum wouldn't mind so that I could talk to Ryou alone.

"Sure sweetheart," he said as he stood up and left, looking at Ryou one last time before he made his way into the kitchen. I turned back to face Ryou as he stood up and came up to me.

"Here, this is for you," he said as he handed me the box "it is a dress for the party tomorrow night, I hope that you like it," he said as I took the box from his grasp.

"I am sure I will, thank you for bringing it but you didn't have to," I said as I looked up at him and he grinned slightly.

"I will come by tomorrow at six to pick you up okay?" He asked and I nodded as he made his way to the door, I put the box on the sofa and followed him as he put on his outdoor shoes I opened the door for him as he went out and stood on the doorstep, "good night Akemi," he said to me as he bent down and kissed me once again on the cheek before walking off to his car. I closed and locked the door as I rubbed my cheek where Ryou had once again kissed me as my mum came up to me.

"He is such a nice gentleman Akemi, and he seems just as interested in you as you are in him," she said and I shook my head.

"Iie haha, he just sees me as a worker," I said as I went into the living room and picked up the box.

"Does he kiss all his workers on the cheek like that then?" my mum asked as she followed me up the stairs, this caused me to stop and pause in my journey as I thought about her comment "I didn't think so, good night Akemi and sweet dreams," my mum said as she went back into the kitchen and I continued my journey to my bedroom.

Saturday morning came as I woke up and hit my alarm; I was not working in the café today but I wanted to go for a skate around the town and park to keep in shape and then relax in the afternoon to get ready for the party; I still had not looked at my dress, nor at the other bag that Ryou had given me, I was going to leave them all as a surprise for when I was going to get ready. I ate a small breakfast and then put on my roller blades and went to the shopping mall and looked in the windows of the shops for about an hour before leaving and going through Ueno park in Taito City, it was a bit of a way from my house but it was an amazing park and was always buzzing with life. I looked at my watch and realized it was coming up to one in the afternoon as I made my way back home. I helped myself to some food that was in the fridge and then went into my room as Sakura came over to me.

"Akemi not going to look at what Ryou-san brought?" she asked and I shook my head as I ate the sandwich that my mum had left for me in the fridge.

"Bath and then I will look, I promise," I said to Sakura as I got one of my school books to read while I was in the bath; I ran the water as the bath began to fill I stripped down and went into the bathroom, Sakura followed me as I closed the door and went into the warm water of the bath. I had my cell phone close-by instead anyone rang me as I began to soak my body and my hair from the long skate that I had just completed.

I got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around my body and another around my hair; I knew that I would have to look at the dress from Ryou now and also from the other bag since I needed to decide how to do my hair and make-up. I looked at the time and saw that I had about two hours before he picked me up. I took in a deep breath as I removed the lid from the box and then removed the tissue paper that was covering the dress before I let out a gasp; it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen! I removed the dress from the box and lay it on my bed. It was in a cherry red color and had no straps. The top was going to be a figure hugging top which went to the waist and then the dress just flowed down to the ground. On the waist of the dress, before it opened out, there was sewn on a pair of cherries which caused me to smile; I looked in the box and saw that there was a pair of matching shoes to go with the dress, but also a piece of paper inside one of the shoes. I took it out and opened it and read the note

_Akemi,_

_I hope that you like the dress and that it fits you well._

_I also hope that you will wear what I gave you a few weeks ago along side this dress._

_Ryou._

I put the note on my desk as Sakura went over to read it as I went to the bag that Ryou had given me about a week ago now. I reached in and took out the box inside and opened it; inside there was a silver chain and on the end of that chain was a pendent in the shape of a cherry in silver, but inside that was a red stone, the earrings matched the pendent in design and I let a tear fall down my cheek, I needed to talk to Ryou and before the party! I quickly grabbed some clothes and got dressed as I put my wet hair up in a bun and ran downstairs and put on my roller blades.

"Akemi; where are you going?" Sakura asked as she flew beside me.

"I have to see Ryou-san before the party!" I said as I put on my safety gear and ran out of the house as my mum and dad came back from shopping.

"Akemi, you are not ready…"

"Not now mum!" I said as I skated past her and made my way to the café. It was closed; I knew this since Ryou had given us all the day off in order to relax for the party. Digging into my pocket I found the key to the back door and went around and opened the door. Not taking off my roller blades I went into the main part of the café, empty. I then went upstairs and knocked on Ryou's door, no answer; I let out a sigh, I guess he wasn't in as I made my way down the stairs and out of the café and went home… I guess I would have to try and talk to him at the party.

It was nearly six and my mum had helped me get ready in time for the party. My mum had done my hair; she curled it and put half of it up in a small bun and allowed the curls to poke out of the bun. She straightened the back of my hair but curled a few pieces at the front to frame my face. My make-up was very light, just some lipstick and some eye-shadow, both of which were a light shade of pink as she put the necklace on me and I put the earrings in my ears. I heard the doorbell ring and my dad went to answer the door as my mum looked at me.

"Akemi, you look wonderful," she said as I smiled at her.

"Arigato haha," I said to her as I tried to stop the tears from falling, she was right; I looked like a princess who was going to a ball. Since the weather was getting warmer there was no need for a jacket as my mum left after my dad had called up to me and I looked at myself in the mirror. "Sakura, you ready?" I asked her as she flew towards me.

"Akemi looks so pretty, Ryou-san will not know what hit him," she said as to which I turned to my pet and laughed as I grabbed her and hugged her.

"Don't leave me Sakura, please," I said to the creature in her ear.

"Sakura stay and protect Akemi from danger," she said as I released her and she sat on my shoulder briefly before turning into a charm which I put on my bracelet that my mum had given me for my birthday. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before leaving my bedroom and going down the stairs, my dad was waiting for me at the bottom.

"Akemi, behave and remember to be back before one in the morning okay?" He said and I nodded as I kissed both him and my mum on the cheek before going into the living room. Ryou had his back to me and was looking at some pictures of me on the fireplace, this gave me the chance to look at him: he looked so smart in the black suit he had on. I let out a small cough as he turned and looked at me, his face said it all!

"Thank you for the dress, necklace, earrings, shoes and for picking me up Ryou-san," I said as I curtsied in front of him and lowered my head. I heard footsteps as he came towards me and held out his hand and I took it.

"Anata wa totemo suteki na desu, (_You look gorgeous_)" he said to me as he helped me stand up "I am glad everything fits you perfectly," he commented as I nodded and blushed. "The car is waiting outside, may I?" he asked as he looked at me and I nodded, Ryou took us outside and waiting for us was a car and a chauffer was standing next to the back door. Upon seeing us, he opened it and helped me into the car as Ryou then sat next to me. Ryou said something in Japanese to the chauffer as he nodded and the car began to move.

The drive was very short and the silence engulfed us both, I did not know how to act around Ryou since he had shown me such kindness and I could show nothing back to him. Once we were at the hall, the chauffer opened the door and Ryou got out, he reached in and held out his hand as he helped me get out of the car and put my arm in his as he led us up the stairs. We walked into a small foyer area where there was a few people talking and servants serving drinks and taking coats, we walked past and into a hall; it was magnificent! There was a chandelier hanging down from the ceiling in the middle of the room, the middle area of the room was covered as a dance floor and there were table and chairs on the outskirts of the area. The room was held up with pillars going along the left and right side of the room, kinda giving the illusion of hallways as I looked around and saw the other mews standing around one of the pillars. I excused myself from Ryou and went over to them.

"You all look amazing!" I said to them as I walked over, Minto looked at me and her face fell.

"So do you Akemi-chan," Lettuce said to me as she came and hugged me, "have you seen Ryou-san?" She asked and I nodded.

"He was around talking to some people," I lied as she looked at me and nodded as she continued to look around the hall, I guess she hasn't lost her interest in Ryou after all. I went up to Zakuro and curtsied in front of her as she laughed and did the same to me, "shall we find our table?" I asked her as I held out my arm bent to her and she giggled some more.

"Why of course," she said as she put her arm in mine and we walked towards one of the table, the other mews following us. We found our table and sat down as we watched the main table fill up with important people from Tokyo and other areas nearby; Minto informed me that this was a fundraiser set up for the endangered animal research in Japan and I nodded as she pointed out some people, we saw Ryou and Keiichiro sitting at the top table as food began to be served. We were handed an oshibori (_hot towel_) first, Minto explained to me that it was used to wash hands only; I nodded in understanding as I cleaned my hands. The food came, first the soup, we said 'itadakimasu' (_I humbly receive_) as we began to eat the soup. I had been taught by my Japanese teacher the way of dining etiquette in Japan, it was so much different from America. I picked up the bowl with my left hand and began eating with the chopsticks with my right hand. Once the soup was finished, a bowl of rice was placed for each of us on the table; and a plate of steamed vegetables and also some fish and meat were placed in front of us and a dipping dish for soy sauce. I was a bit weary about the raw fish, and I knew it would be considered rude not to eat everything so I did what I was told. With the help of the rice and the soy sauce I was able to eat everything and after about half an hour, the plates were taken away to be replaced with dessert, we were served with botamochi, something I had always wanted to try but my mum didn't know how to make them. I took a fresh pair of chopsticks as we ate our dessert, now full we sat back as the speeches were made, all in Japanese; man I was bored and could not understand any of it!

The music began to play, symbolizing the end of the speeches as I took a drink from my glass of water; both Minto and Zakuro were asked to dance as Pudding, Lettuce and I sat at the table and I let out a sigh.

"A lady as beautiful as yourself should not be sitting," a voice whispered in my ear, I knew who it was as the aftershave filled my nostrils, I felt my heart skip a beat and my legs go weak, "would you like to dance?" the question came as a hand appeared in front of me.

"I… I don't know how," I said as I began to blush and I heard a small laugh.

"Then allow me to teach you," he said as I looked at his hand and then at Lettuce and Pudding, both of who were nodding at me and encouraging me to go as I put my hand in his and allowed him to help me up; he led me to the dance floor. Ryou put one of my hands on his waist as he did the same with me and took the other hand in his and pulled me towards him, my breath hitched in my throat as I realized how close I was and began to blush; he then began to guide me around the dance floor with the greatest of ease as I followed his lead, my heart began to race and my palms felt sweaty... was this something I should be feeling for him? Once the song finished, another one started and Ryou did not stop dancing with me, until the end of the second song where I let go of his hand and curtsied before him.

"Gomen nasai, I need to get some air," I said as I picked up my skirt and walked quickly outside onto the balcony, hoping that the fresh summer breeze would calm me down and help me to think straight.

"Would you like a drink?" Keiichiro said as he handed me a glass with juice in it, I took it from his grasp and began to drink, "you and Ryou looked very much at ease with each other on the dance floor," he commented as he looked out at the vast garden in front of us.

"Hai," I said as I looked up at the stars that twinkled in the sky, "but regardless of that he is my boss," I said as Keiichiro grinned.

"You need to stop thinking of Ryou like that," he said as he put his hand lightly on my shoulder and left me alone, I let out a sigh as I took another swig of the juice and saw a shooting star, closing my eyes I made a silent wish, unaware of the blonde haired person watching me from the doorway, also making a wish on the same shooting star.

I opened my eyes as something beeped.

"Akemi, something is not right," Sakura said as she grew into her normal self and hovered in front of me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Evil is near, but it isn't a chimera anima," she said as I looked at her puzzled.

"If it isn't a chimera anima then what is it?" I asked her as she flew down into the garden and I followed her. In the garden there was a maze and she led me inside it, when we made it to the heart of the maze, something was there, but I could tell that it was not human.

"So you are the one who has been killing my chimera anima's?" It said to me as I took the defensive pose.

"Who are you?" I asked as he looked at me and smiled.

"You do not deserve this planet, it does not belong to you, you humans pollute it, the fish, the birds, the animals all die before you and yet you do nothing... well not anymore, Deep Blue may have failed and the same for the Saint Rose Crusaders, but where they failed and made mistakes, I will succeed!" He said as something glowed from under what I assume was some kind of jacket and threw it to the ground and then he disappeared as the ground began to shake under my feet as I ran to get away, I grasp Sakura in my hands and held her to me.

"Go and get the other Mew Mews, tell them where I am!" I said to her as I let her go and she flew off; I grasped my pendant "Mew Mew Cherry! METAMORPHIS!" I said as I brought the pendant to my lips and kissed it, beginning my transformation. Once it was finished the ground had stopped shaking and in front of me was a giant flying chimera anima, I gulped as I began to step back and away from it, but it had seen me and began to attack me. I screamed as I back flipped out of the way and hoped that the other Mew Mews would get here soon.

Sakura flew as fast as she could to the hall and looked for the Mew Mews, she found Pudding and Lettuce sitting at the table still, "Mew Cherry in trouble, evil creature," she said to the two Mew Mews who stood up and went to find the older Mew Mew and the ballerina.

"Evil creature, you mean chimera anima?" Lettuce asked Sakura as she found Minto and they followed her.

"No, something worse!" She said as she flew and led them to where Mew Cherry was now fighting. Both of them grasped their pendants and began to transform into their respective forms and joined Mew Cherry in her battle against the creature. Soon, Mew Zakuro and Mew Pudding had joined them, all of them were sending their attacks but so far the monster did not appear to be weakening.

I hid behind a bush to get my breath back as I saw Sakura flying down to me. She went onto my shoulder as I reached my hand out "cherry baton" I said as it appeared in my hand and went back into the battle, "this time no more nice Mew!" I said as I pulled off one of the cherries on the end of the baton and threw it at the monster "ribbon cherry bomb!" I said as the bomb exploded in front of the fly; but it had no effect... it hovered above the explosion and I hit my head, how could I be so silly! We needed to remove its wings somehow, "Mew Mews, aim your attacks at the wings, we need to get it on the ground permanently!" I said as I flew up and pulled the baton apart and began to attack it, the other Mew Mews called out their attacks as the monster began to get weaken and land on the ground, and so did I as I pulled off the other cherry on the end of the baton, "ribbon cherry bomb!" I said once again and this time it worked. Not only did a squid-like creature come out of this monster, but so did something else, a crystal of some sort, that Sakura also 'ate'. The alien appeared before us, hovering above out of our reach.

"So you defeated my pet, not bad, but we will meet again, and I look forward to it," he said as he vanished, the other Mew Mews looked at me and I shrugged as we powered down and went back to the party, trying to forget about the battle we had just fought.

I was standing outside, the other Mew Mews had gone back in and were dancing; I however could not keep my mind off the battle nor off my feelings for Ryou.

"Akemi not having fun?" Sakura asked as she hovered in front of me.

"Akemi confused and worried Sakura-chan," I replied as I stroked her head, "maybe I should just head home and leave everyone else to have their fun," I said to her as I turned and began to walk down the steps.

"Leaving so soon?" A voice said to me, a voice I knew so well, in fact a voice that I could not get out of my head so simply.

"Hai Ryou-san," I said as I turned and looked at him.

"Would it be possible to dance with you one last time, here in the garden before you run away?" He asked as he walked down to the steps and held out his hand to me.

"But we will not be able to hear the music out here," I commented, I was right; the music was indeed fading as I was walking down the steps.

"We do not need music to dance," he said as he took my hand from my side and led me down onto the grass where, not so long ago and not too far away, the other Mew Mews and I had been fighting a monster. Ryou pulled me close to him as he began to lead and I followed his steps to the dance he had in his head, or to the music, I had no idea anymore! I rested my head on his chest and began to close my eyes, not wanting it to end but at the same time I was more confused than ever. I heard the beating of Ryou's heart, it was slightly more than normal I would have guessed, but I thought nothing of it as he gently pushed me away and bowed before me, I curtsied in reply as I began to walk away from him, "Akemi, please let me make sure you get home safely," he said as he appeared at my side.

"You have to go back and enjoy the party, after all you are one of the important people," I said to him as I made my way around the side to the front of the house, Ryou grabbed my hand and pulled me to him as he pressed his back against the wall of the house and held me close to him.

"At the moment, all that matters is you," he said as he put his hand under my chin and made me look at him, "you are the important person here and now," he said as he lowered his head and kissed me lightly on the lips. My heart began to race, everything began to play in slow motion as I stopped breathing as his warm and soft lips touched mine. My first thought was how gentle he was kissing me, but I was too scared to react as he pulled away… I looked into his blue eyes and began to open my mouth to say something, however my 'fight or flee' instincts were kicking in, not that I was in a situation where this was a fight, but for me it was a situation where I did not know how to react. I picked up my skirt and ran the short distance home.


	7. Feelings explained and mysteries reveled

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I have been busy with work, being sick and work

Disclaimer: Own nothing, just borrowing, please don't sue!

**Chapter Seven: Feelings explained and mysteries reveled?**

The kiss was playing through my head as I made it home and went into the house. I took off my shoes and walked into the living room, my dad was still up.

"You are home early Akemi, how was the party?" He asked as I walked past him.

"Eventful, pretty, amazing and confusing," I said without stopping as I went up the stairs and into my room, falling face first onto my bed. I turned over and looked at the ceiling as Sakura floated in front of me.

"Akemi needs to talk to Ryou-san," she said and I let out a sigh, she was right of course but it was too late now.

"I ran away Sakura, Ryou-san more than likely thinks that I don't like him the way he just showed me, that is far from the truth but I can not allow this to happen, I can not give into my feelings!" I said to my friend as she flew around in a circle.

"Why not?" she asked me,

"He is my boss and two years older than me, amazing, not to mention very good looking, and what am I? A school kid who is his worker and a Mew Mew, nothing more," I said to her as she landed down next to me and snuggled up to my face.

"I am sure Ryou-san does not think of you like that," she said to me as I stood up and took off my dress and changing into my pajamas. I removed the earrings but left the necklace on as I went under my covers; Sakura joined me on my pillow.

"I don't know what he thinks anymore Sakura," I said to her as the events played through my head and sleep began to take over, "what about that new guy today?" I asked her as my eyes began to feel heavy.

"Ryou-san and Keiichiro-san will find out who he is," she said and that was the last thing I heard as sleep engulfed me.

I let out a moan as I was shaken gently from my sleep. "Mum, ten more minutes and then I will get up I promise," I muttered as I felt the person shaking me harder; I opened my sleepy eyes and saw my mum standing there looking at me, "what is it that can't wait ten minutes?" I asked her as I pulled the covers over my face.

"There is someone here to see you, so you better shower and get dressed while I make breakfast for your guest," she said, this caused me to sit up right away.

"Mum, who is it?" I asked her, she smiled and I could see a twinkle in her eye that said everything as she left my room. I got out of bed and went into my wardrobe to find something to wear as Sakura came to me; I looked at her and smiled, "Sakura, I need you to fly downstairs and into the kitchen and tell me who is here to see me," I said to my pet as I opened the door a crack for her, "then come back and tell me who it is okay?" I asked her and she nodded as she flew downstairs. I went into my bathroom after choosing a pair of black hipster jeans and a short cherry red top and had a shower. Once I was finished I came out and saw Sakura sitting on my bed, "please tell me it is not Ryou-san?" I asked her as she looked at me and didn't move… I let out a sigh "its Ryou-san isn't it?" I asked her and she nodded as I let out another sigh and began to get dressed. Once I was finished I brushed my hair and put it in a bun and put in my silver stud earrings, my hand automatically went for the necklace I was wearing and I played with the pendent as I turned to Sakura "okay, let's go then," I said to her as she turned into a charm and I added her to my bracelet, taking another deep breath I opened the door to my room and went downstairs.

In the kitchen, my mum, dad and Ryou were sitting at the table waiting for me to have breakfast "ohayou, gomen nasai to keep you waiting, (_good morning, sorry_)" I said as I sat down next to my mum.

"That is okay, Ryou has been telling us about your work in the café and also about the party last night, it seems that everyone had a good time," my dad said as we said 'itadakimasu' (_I humbly receive_) and began to eat breakfast.

"So Ryou-san, why are you here?" I asked him as I began to eat.

"Akemi; that is something you do not ask our guest right away!" My dad said as I bowed my head in apology to him and then to Ryou.

"I wanted to talk to you actually Akemi if you have time today of course," he said to me as I looked at him puzzled and then at my mum and dad who both looked at me to give him an answer.

"Of course Ryou-san," I said to him as we went back to eating our breakfast. Once we were finished, I went into the kitchen to help my mum do the washing up.

"Okay, what happened last night?" She asked me, she knew me way to well, "your father said you came home really early and appeared to be worried about something," she continued as we put the dishes into the dish washer.

"Ryou-san kissed me last night and not knowing how to react I ran off," I said in a low voice to my mum who looked at me.

"Oh Akemi, no wonder why he wants to talk to you, you have to tread carefully and explain yourself to him now," she said as she took the dish from my hands and put it in the dish washer "go on, go out for a walk with him, I can finish off here," she said as I looked at her and she smiled as I put the dish on the side and went out of the kitchen. "Oh and Akemi," my mum said as I opened the door, I turned to face her as she came over and hugged me "remember to be true to your feelings and to yourself," she said as she kissed me on the forehead and I hugged her back.

I quickly went into my room and brushed my teeth and dried my hair with the hair dryer, deciding to leave it down I ran some wax through it and then went into the living room where my dad and Ryou were talking in Japanese about what I assumed was business. They stopped when I came in and I went over to Ryou and bowed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I said to him and he nodded slightly, "where would you like to go and talk?" I asked him and he stood up and walked towards me.

"Lets go for a walk around the park, the weather is nice today," he said and I nodded as I turned to my dad and kissed him on the cheek. We went to the door and changed our shoes for our outdoor ones and grabbed our coats and left. We walked to the park in silence as I looked at the cherry trees which were losing their blossoms as we went to the lake in the park and Ryou sat down on a bench, I sat down next to him and let out a sigh.

"Ryou-san, about last night… I…" I began to say but I did not know what I was supposed to say to him? Tell him that I didn't mean to run? Tell him that I liked it and wanted to do it again? "My mum said to me that I have to be true to my feelings and to myself, and that I have to be careful to what I say to you… Ryou-san, thank you for kissing me last night, it was really nice and something I would like to do again, but you are my boss and I'm nobody…" I said as I stood up and began to walk away, this was hard, I had feelings for him but the last thing I wanted was to be hurt… if I wasn't a Mew Mew would he have even taken a second look at me? When he saw me in the line at the café was all he saw a person to replace the missing member of his team?

I went to the edge of the lake and stood there as I looked over the water, at the ducks swimming and at the people; the couples together holding hands.

"You are not a nobody to me," a voice said behind me as I turned to see Ryou standing by my left shoulder, "since I have been working on the mew project I have seen two of them come and then go their own ways, both of them in love with someone and I was happy for them. When I saw you in the queue waiting to go into the café, at first I thought how much you stood out from the rest of them, but at the same time in a way I could see your pain. That you were a match for the DNA inside your body was an extra bonus but bringing you into the team caused conflict inside of me. I had to take a step back for what I was beginning to feel inside for you and to think about the future of the project, not for me but for my father and asked Keiichiro to infuse you with the red animal data. When you drank the mew aqua, another animal became infused with you, something that has never happened before. So you are not a nobody Akemi, you are a somebody to me." He said as he reached out his hand and took my hand in his "and you are somebody who I would protect until the end," he whispered in my ear as I turned and looked at him. He reached out and took my other hand in his as I looked into his eyes and blushed.

"So my little Mew Cherry, what do you think?" He asked me, this was a side of Ryou that I doubt many people have seen.

"Watashi…" I began to say as he moved closer to me and I closed my eyes as I felt his lips on mine again, this time I relaxed as I kissed him back gently. He let go of my hands as he wrapped his around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck and he pulled me closer to him. I felt warm and happy inside, I never wanted this feeling to end but the need for air became desperate as I pulled away and looked at Ryou, "arigato" I said to him as he looked at me puzzled.

"Nani no tame ni? (_What for?_)" He asked me.

"Shirimasen, (_I don't know_)" I said to him as I put my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat slowing down to normal, I closed my eyes and relaxed in his embrace as his arm moved up to the highest part of my back and held me closer to his chest, I breathed in the sent of his aftershave, trying my best to etch this into my memory forever.

After about ten minutes, I turned in Ryou's embrace and looked out at the lake as the ducks swam across and the beams from the spring sun reflected off its surface.

"Who was that alien at the party last night? And what about the crystal that Sakura swallowed?" I asked him as I looked up at him; he looked down at me puzzled.

"Alien? Crystal?" He asked me as I left his embrace and looked at him.

"Didn't Sakura or the other Mew Mews tell you?" I asked him as he shook his head, "I guess they didn't find you or want to worry you," I said as I looked at my bracelet at the charm Sakura was "come out Sakura, I need that crystal," I said to her as she grew to her normal size and opened her mouth, light appeared inside her mouth as the crystal fell out into my hands. I held it up to Ryou who took it and examined it.

"Let's go to the café and to the basement, you can explain everything on the way," he said as he put the crystal in his pocket and took my hand in his, I blushed at this gesture as we went back to the café hand-in-hand with Sakura on my shoulder.

Ryou unlocked the door of the café and opened the door for me as we went inside and he led me down into the basement; I had never been in here and gasped as I saw the technology and equipment down here as Ryou turned the computer on and the screen which covered nearly the whole wall lit up. "This is where we keep our research, as well as other things," Ryou said as he sat down and I looked around.

"Umm... the alien said something about Deep Blue and also the Saint Rose Crusaders, can you tell me about them? All Lettuce-chan told me about was chimera anima, Ichigo and Berry, I guess she thought that if she said too much she may get into trouble." I said to Ryou as I walked up towards him, Sakura was hovering around the room.

"My birth place," Sakura said as she went over to a workstation that had a lot of mechanical parts on it, "this is where Ryou-san made me," she said as she explored some more.

"And this is being shown to me now because...?" I asked Ryou as he typed something on the computer.

"You need to know about all of this, well here you are," he said as he hit return and images and text appeared on the screen, I walked closer as I began to read about Deep Blue, the aliens and also about the Saint Rose Crusaders. Ryou led me to his chair and sat me down as I scrolled through the information and began to get a better background of the attacks. An hour must have passed as Ryou came back in with a tray containing juice and some cakes and put them on the workstation as he came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come and have a snack, we can go out and get some real food later," he said as he held out his hand to me and I took it as he led me over to the juice and cakes. I stood up and took the slice of the cherry pie that was on the plate and began to eat. Ryou took a slice too and began to eat as I looked up at the screen at the picture of the Saint Rose Crusaders.

"Where is everyone? It is Sunday and the weather is perfect but the café is closed," I asked Ryou as I turned to look at him.

"Weekend off from the party yesterday, thought that you all deserved it after the hard work the past few months. But what I do not understand is why chimera animas are still around... I thought that Mew Berry had taken care of all of them before she left..." Ryou said as he went to the computer, "nothing happened until about three months ago," he said as he went into a database... I thought about the timeline and then I gasped.

"About the time I moved to Japan," I said to him as he turned to face me.

"It is a possibility and a corrolation, but I do not know why the chimera anima would attack?" He asked as he began to think as did I.

"You said that something drew you to me, maybe there is something about me that draws the chimera animas to attack?" I asked as he turned and looked at me.

"Maybe, you are right, but I do not want to think about that, it could be just coincidence that they started attacking when you moved here, now let's have a look at this crystal," he said as he took it out of his pocket and put it on a scanner as the machine began to work, I sat down at the workstaion as Ryou came over to me, "too much information?" he asked and I nodded, "thought so, how about we take a break for today, Keiichiro and I can look into this tomorrow, let's get you home," he said and I nodded in agreement as he left the scanner working and I picked up the tray as we left the basement.

I hit my alarm as it went off for the next day and began to get dressed for school. I went downstairs and ate my breakfast before putting on my safety gear and roller blading to school, still in a daze about what had happened with me and Ryou the day before. I saw Lettuce at the gates waiting for me as I went up to her and stopped.

"Ohayou Lettuce-chan!" I said to her as I smiled at her.

"Ohayou Akemi-san," she replied and I let out a sigh.

"Lettuce-chan, I have told you, you can use -chan with me and not -san, I am not your superior or anything!" I said as I put my arm around my friend and we laughed as we walked into school and changed our shoes. We made our way to the classroom as Lettuce told me that she was able to dance with the person she had a crush on and he had asked her out on a date this weekend, I let out a squeal of surprise as I hugged her and she blushed, "I want all the details!" I said as she began to explain to me in detail what happened.

"Where did you go after the battle? I looked for you but I could not find you," she asked at lunch after she had told me her enitre story.

"I went home, I was tired from the battle and not feeling so good," I said as we began to eat our lunch from our bentos.

"I saw Ryou-san, he looked like something had hit him hard and was not in a good mood," Lettuce said as she then left to get us something to drink; perfect timing since I was going to tell her that I was the one who had made Ryou sad.

With school finished I went into the hall where the cheer squad was waiting for training. After an intense two hour training I said my goodbyes and began the journey to the café for work. Getting changed in the changing room I went out only to walk straight into Ryou.

"Ryou-san, gomen nasai," I said as I stepped back and bowed before him, he made a 'hmmpf' sound as he walked past me and I let out a sigh, I knew he was playing the part but still it was hard to see Ryou like this. Pushing the whole interaction aside, I went to the café main area and began to serve customers and tempted Pudding to stay off her ball for one day.

"Okay Pudding-chan, here is the deal: you don't break anything for one day and I will teach you one trick okay?" I asked her as the little girl let out a squeal and began to speak really fast as I laughed and she ran off to serve her customers. I looked at Minto who was sitting at her table, drinking tea as always... I was getting sick of the fact that she did not do any work and yet got paid for it. I went up to her and sat down opposite her.

"Should you not be working Akemi-chan?" She asked me as she sipped her tea.

"I was about to ask you the same thing Minto-chan," I said as I handed her my tray, "these need to go to that table and then the table over there wants to pay and then clean that table before showing new customers to it," I said as I stood up without giving her a chance to reply, I turned and knew that she was still sitting there "well Minto-chan? Don't leave the customers waiting!" I said as she stood up and did what I told her. When I returned to the café the customers had their cake, there were new customers at the table and Minto had returned to drinking her tea, I let out a sigh "oh well, its a start I guess" I muttered to myself as I went over and served the new customers.

The café was empty and Pudding had kept her side of the bargain as I looked around and saw that no-one was around, I did a simple back flip as the little monkey girl laughed and clapped. I went over to her and began to talk to her about the steps to prepare for that as we began the simple steps and I supported her, before long she was nearly back flipping by herself and was smiling.

"Arigato Akemi onee-chan na no do!" She said to me as she hugged me and I hugged her back.

"You are welcome Pudding-chan, now go home and I will finish off here okay?" I said and she nodded as she ran to the changing rooms to get changed and I sat down on the floor and reached into my apron pocket. Inside I felt a piece of paper as I took it out and looked at it; opening it, the writing was in kanji and took me some time to translate before I smiled:

_Akemi,_

_I hope that you find this letter before the end of your shift._

_I will be waiting for you in my car to take you home._

_Ryou_

I put the letter back inside my pocket and finished cleaning the café as I then went into the changing room and got changed and went into the garage where Ryou was waiting for me in his car.

"You got my letter then," he said as I nodded and he opened the door for me. I went into the car and sat down and put my seatbelt on as Ryou got into the driving seat and started the car and began the journey to my place.

"You know that you don't have to do this for me, it isn't too far for me to go home on my roller blades," I said to him as he drove through the city.

"I know, but there is no other way for me to spend time with you today," he said as he reached over and squeezed my hand that was resting on my lap and I blushed by this interaction.

"Did you find anything out about the crystal or the alien?" I asked him as he pulled up to my house.

"Iie, but Keiichiro is working on it now so hopefully tomorrow," he said as he stopped the engine to his car and then turned to face me, "tomorrow you will be in later due to Japanese lessons right?" He asked and I nodded, "you are a busy person Akemi, maybe you have time to watch a movie on Friday since it is your day off?" Ryou asked and I looked at him, I think I would be able to do that and I nodded as he grinned at me. He leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips as I returned the kiss and then got out of the car.

"Good night, Ryou-kun," I said to him as I closed the door to the car and then went into my house, as I closed the door to my house I heard the car starting and then him pulling away. Taking off my outdoor shoes and replacing them with my slippers, I went upstairs and started my homework.

The week flew by very fast, Pudding was able to back flip by herself now, today was Friday and I was in school during the class break as Lettuce asked me something, I was daydreaming about my date with Ryou tonight as Lettuce waved her hand in front of me.

"Moshi, moshi, Akemi-chan!" She said as I shook my head and blinked at her.

"Nani?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"Can you cover my shift at the café tonight? I know it is your day off but I have my first date remember?" She asked as I watched my dreams of going to the movies with Ryou being shattered, I could not say no to Lettuce since she really was looking forward to this all week.

"Of course I can Lettuce-chan, what are friends for!" I said as she cheered and hugged me and began to talk about what she was planning on wearing tonight as I listened to her and gave advice when she wanted it.

I let out a sigh as I went out of the changing room and into the kitchen where Keiichiro was making some more cookies.

"Akemi-san, was today not supposed to be your day off?" Keiichiro asked me and I nodded as I took a glass of lemonade out of the fridge for myself.

"Lettuce-chan has a date and asked me to cover for her; I said yes," I said to him as I drunk the whole of the glass and then went into the main area of the café and began to serve customers. After serving about ten tables I went back into the kitchen only to see Ryou talking to Keiichiro as he turned and looked at me with surprise on his face.

"I thought that today was your day off?" He asked as I relayed the order from the customer to Keiichiro.

"Lettuce-chan has a date and asked me to cover for her; I said yes," I said to him as I waited for Keiichiro to finish preparing for the order and took the chance to sit down for a few minutes, Ryou sat opposite me. I heard a smash and let out a sigh as I stood up and grabbed the dustpan and brush and went to see how much of a mess Pudding had made from her little show she was giving when I left to get my order.

Closing my locker I let out a loud sigh as I looked around the empty changing room... why was I always the last one to leave? I went out of the changing room and turned the lights off and then went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water before leaving to go home and then to sleep. I opened the fridge and found a bottle of water and took it out, as I closed the door I looked and saw Ryou standing there as I jumped a mile and dropped my bottle of water in the process, "Ryou-san, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I said to him as I picked up the bottle I had dropped and looked at him.

"You did a nice thing for Lettuce-san," he said and I nodded.

"I hope that she appreciates it," I said as I opened my water and took a long drink from it, "I had to give up something important to me today for her to be happy," I said with a smile on my face as I looked at Ryou who grinned.

"Well, how about you make a call to you mum and we watch a DVD and then you can spend the night in one of the guest rooms of the café?" He asked and I looked at him, this offer was very tempting, but I had no sleeping clothes with me, "I can give you one of my t-shirts to wear for the night and I won't sneak in, promise!" he said as he came up to me and wrapped his arms around me, his aftershave clouded any thoughts and doubts that I had and I nodded as he bent down and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

I phoned my mum and told her that I was working late and then I would stay at Pudding's house to help her with her brothers and sisters as I gave her the phone number to Pudding's place, I then rang Pudding up and asked the younger mew to cover for me, and she agreed, all the time Ryou was watching me as I made the phone calls. Once I got off the phone to a hyper Pudding, I let out a sigh of relieve as I went over to Ryou and sat next to him, "well then, after a nice round of lying, what have you got planned for me?" I asked as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer.

"We should go to the video store to get some DVDs and then on the way back here to pick up some food to eat and then sleep, what do you think?" he asked and I nodded in agreement as he stood up and helped me to stand up and we went to the car and he drove us to the video store. After picking a DVD each, we went to a ramen store and got some to take away (the owner thought that we were crazy but did what we asked for), this was something that I had not eaten yet since coming to Japan. Once we were back in the café, Ryou told me to go to his room where I went in, turned on the lights and saw a widescreen big TV set up with a DVD player and a stereo system. The whole set-up was on a TV table which had wheels, so I knew that this did not normally belong in this room.

"I rarely watch TV, but when people come around, which is also rare, I get the TV from the second spare room down the hall," Ryou explained as he entered with a tray which had two bowls and also glasses of juice. He put the tray down on the floor as I sat down on the floor with him and he handed me a bowl, thanking him I picked up a set of chopsticks and waited for Ryou to be ready, once he was we said 'itadakimasu' (_I humbly receive_) we began to eat. I had chosen the Tokyoramen at Ryou's recommendation and he had something different, we switched bowls once so that I could try some of his ramen and he could have some of mine, the difference in the tastes was outstanding, Ryou had opted for a spicy ramen whereas mine was mild. I coughed at the spiciness of Ryou's food and he let out a small laugh as I put my bowl down and took a mouthful of my drink.

"That was not funny," I said as I pouted and he covered his mouth, when he removed his hand, his face had turned serious again, but I could see the twinkle in his eye that he still wanted to laugh.

Once we had finished eating Ryou took the bowls downstairs as he went to make the popcorn and I set up the DVD so that we could watch it once he came up. Once he was back, we sat down on his bed with the bowl of popcorn in between us and started the movie. It was a Japanese anime movie that I had read about before moving to Japan and it was really good. Ryou put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head in towards him as I brought my legs up and put them under me and relaxed, the feeling was not to last long as I heard beeping "Akemi, evil is back!" Sakura said as she came into the room.

"What do you mean evil is back?" I said to her as I stood up and looked out of the window, in the distant through the clear starry night I could see a shape hovering in the not too far distant. I reached into my pocket and made sure I had my pendant and ran downstairs. I put on my roller blades and went to where the person was hovering, "hey, leave this town alone!" I said to him as he came down to me, I could see his face clearly in the street light, he looked human but he was floating so how could he be human? He was also skinnier than I thought as he looked at me and smiled.

"I recognize your face... you are one of the people who destroy my pets!" He said as I smirked at him.

"We had this conversation a few nights ago at the party; now leave this town before..." I said as he laughed and looked at me.

"Before you what little girl? You can not do anything," he said as I took the pendant out of my pocket and smiled.

"Mew Mew Cherry! METAMORPHIS!" I said as I brought the pendant to my lips and kissed it, beginning my transformation. Once it was finished I looked up at the creature as he smiled at me, "to serve and protect the planet, I am here to help!" I said as he looked at me "now tell me your name and what you want?" I asked him as I pointed to him.

"My name little girl is Hanna and you would do well to remember it since I will take back this planet for me and my people regardless of what Kish and the others say, this is our home and it will be once again!" He said as he took out a crystal from his pocket, it was the same as the one Sakura had picked up from the party as I took as step back, "with these crystals and the chimera anima DNA, I can create more powerful creatures that even you will have trouble stopping," he said as he fused the crystal and the squid-like creature together as light engulfed the park. I covered my eyes as the alien threw the ball of light into the water and the light went out, only for the ground to shake as I took another step back, a giant frog-like monster came out of the lake, I gulped as the creature looked down at me and smiled, great it more than likely thought I was dinner! I flew up and over the creature as I tried to lure it out of the lake, hoping that if it came out of water completely it would die... but fate as it seemed wasn't going to let it be so easy. "Cherry baton," I called as the baton appeared before me and I grasped it out of the air, pulling it apart I began to attack the monster as much as I could, only for it to grab me and threw me down onto the ground, I screamed out in pain as I hit the hard concrete and tried to stand up; the monster getting closer all the time "ribbon Zakuro spear," I heard as I looked over and saw Mew Mint, Mew Zakuro and Mew Pudding coming towards me. Mew Mint came and help me stand up.

"It is too strong, I am not sure we can defeat it," I said to her as she brought me behind a tree.

"We have to before it makes it to the main part of the city, do you think you are going to be strong enough?" Mew Mint asked me, I knew that I had to be strong for her and the others and I nodded as she went over and I stood up shakily on my feet. Sakura flew over, "Mew Cherry going to be okay?" she asked and I nodded.

"Sakura, if you have any ideas, now would be brilliant," I said to her but she shook her head as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"No, but I do, here," Ryou said as he handed me something in his fist. I felt something fall into my open hand and saw a red bell on a golden chain sitting there.

"A bell?" I asked as he looked at me and smiled.

"Give it a try," he said as I looked at him and nodded, grasping the bell in my hand I went back into the battle. I went up to the other mews and began to help then as their attacks bounced off the monster; I felt the bell in my hand grow warmer as something was heating it. I opened my palm as a red light began to radiate off from the bell as the monster slowly backed away, I let a grin cross across my face as I took the baton and put it back together and made it vanish. I took the bell in my hand and closed my eyes, concentrating my mew powers towards the bell as it began to get hotter.

"Ribbon cherry twinkle," I said as I took the bell on the chain and began to shake it. The bell began to ring as red pieces of dust came out and engulfed the monster, however it did not die, but we could tell it was weak, knowing what to do, I called on my baton and delivered the final blow; the monster, engulfed in red light disappeared as a crystal and the squid-like creature came out as Sakura flew to 'eat' them, the world spun around me before the darkness became all that I knew.


	8. New powers, new enemies and isolation

**Chapter Eight: New powers, new enemies and isolation**

I let out a moan as I rubbed my head and opened my eyes. I felt someone push me down as I began to sit up, "no, you need to sleep," the voice I knew so well said as I turned and looked at Ryou and smiled.

"Ribbon cherry twinkle," I said and he nodded, "what was in the bell to make it so powerful?" I asked as he stroked my head and nodded again.

"Sleep now, we can talk in the morning," he said as he pulled the blanket up to my face as my eyes closed and I fell into the realm of sleep.

Sunlight hit my face as I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the bed I was in. I knew I was in the guest room above the café as I sat up and looked around; I was still transformed as Mew Cherry as I removed the blanket and swung my legs around; feeling slightly dizzy I reached up to my head as the door opened and Ryou came in with a tray.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me as he walked over and put the tray down on the small table in the room.

"A bit dizzy and sick, but fine, and I am still transformed..." I said as he came over and helped my lie back down and pulled the blanket up. After he saw I was back in bed he went over and bought the tray over and put it on my lap. I looked at the tray and saw a bowl of simple oatmeal and a glass of juice.

"Eat Mew Cherry and then maybe you can get out of bed okay?" he said and I nodded as I began to eat, Ryou got up and left the room, I assumed he would return in a little while. I closed my eyes as I powered down, but I felt something around my neck. I reached down my top and pulled on the chain that was around my neck, pulling it up I found the red bell that I used last night on the attack. Fingering the bell my thoughts began to wander back to the attack, the bell's song playing in my head as the sparking dust engulfed the monster, making it weaker for us to attack, feeling safe with the bell near me as everything began to fall into place from the attack. I heard the door open as I shook my head and looked at Pudding who had entered the room.

"Akemi feeling better na no do?" she asked me as she came up and sat on the bed.

"I am, thank you Pudding, how are you and the rest of the Mew Mews?" I asked her.

"When you came back and became engulfed in red light, we thought the worse... we had only seen something like that when Mew Ichigo..." she stopped her sentence as she looked at her feet, I looked at the child puzzled as I reached over and put my hand on her shoulder.

"When Mew Ichigo did what?" I asked as I heard footsteps coming and someone else walking into the room, I looked up and saw Minto standing there.

"Pudding-chan, you know that Ryou said Akemi-chan is not supposed to be disturbed," the bird mew said as she came over and took the child be her hand and led her out of the room.

"Minto, wait, I want Pudding to finish what she was saying to me," I said as Pudding turned and looked at me "what happened to mew Ichigo?" I asked her.

"Mew Ichigo used all her powers to bring Massa back after he was possessed by Deep Blue, she died, but Massa brought her back with the Mew Aqua he had in his body," she said as Minto looked at the child and her face grew sadder.

"Akemi does not need to know about that," she said as she pushed the child out of the door and closed it, leaving me in the room. I removed the tray from my lap and put it on the floor as I stood out of the bed and walked to the window. "Mew Ichigo died but Mew Aqua brought her back..." I muttered to myself.

"Akemi has Mew Aqua in her body," Sakura said as she flew over to me, I turned to her and nodded.

"I drank Mew Aqua that Ryou-san had and this caused me to be fused with another red animal, but to use such great power?" I asked her as I looked down at the bell, "what is in this thing that makes it so powerful?" I wondered out loud as I began to shake it; it made the normal noise of a bell, nothing special as last night. "Do you think that Ryou-san knew this was going to happen?" I pondered out loud as I put my head in my hands and let out a sigh and looked out at the park in front of the café.

A knock at the door took me away from my thoughts as I turned and saw Keiichiro opening the door and coming in, he smiled at me as he saw me standing about and then looked at the tray "you haven't eaten anything," he said as he picked the tray up, I looked at him for a second before remembering the food Ryou had given to me.

"Gomen, please give me ten more minutes, Keiichiro-san, in fact, can I ask you something?" I said as I walked back to the bed and he put the tray on my lap as I began to eat.

"Of course Akemi-san, what is on your mind?" he asked.

"Pudding-chan was telling me about Mew Ichigo, and that last night what happened to me reminded her of when she died. I think that when I passed out she was scared that the same thing had happened to me but it didn't and after listening to what happened, I think that it has something to do with the Mew Aqua that Ryou-san gave me to drink a while ago," I said in between spoonfuls of oatmeal, Keiichiro looked at me and rubbed his chin in thought.

"That may be possible; do you know what is in that bell?" He asked me and I shook my head "that contains the crystal that Sakura took from the monster at the party, these crystals, when joined together with a mew can create great power, but also can be very deadly. When you shook the bell, you shook the power out of the crystal and since the crystal had absorbed your power, it was used in a good way instead of the evil way that Hanna is using it for." He explained as I listened in intent. "However, if any of the other mews were to use this, it could absorb all of their powers and maybe more, this is why you passed out, you had passed on a lot of your power in order to weaken the monster, nearly killing yourself in the process," he said, I dropped my spoon out of my hand as it cluttered into the bowl and then onto the floor.

"You mean Ryou-san would give me something that would nearly kill me?" I asked and Keiichiro shook his head.

"No, he gave you something that he knew you would be able to use and to help you in battle; he knew that you would be able to control how much you put into the crystal in order to weaken the monster but at the same time cause you no harm. To the other mews, it would have killed them, but you are special and this is a mystery for him. Know this Akemi, he loves you and even though he is not ready to admit this to himself or to you, the last thing he would want is for you to get hurt. You are a mystery to him, but even before you became a Mew Mew, I could tell he saw something special in you." Keiichiro said as he pulled me close and hugged me. I sat in his embrace not knowing how to react when he pulled away; picked up the spoon I dropped and took the tray away. He left the room and I sat there, still in shock, I mean yes it was a really powerful weapon but something that could nearly kill me?

I stood up and went to the window and opened it. I looked around the room and climbed up and jumped over to the tree in front of the window. Once I was on the branch I walked across and climbed down onto the ground. I looked around and knew that no-one would know I was out of the room. Still weak from battle I left the café and wandered around the park. I went over to the lake where I had finally confessed my feelings to Ryou and sat down on a bench and let out a sigh. I held the bell in my hand and looked at it, somehow knowing that the crystal had no power in it anymore, this meant that the crystal needed to be changed, but it was too powerful.

"Sometimes the greatest power can be something that may kill you..." I said to myself as I rang the bell, nothing happened. "Would Ryou really risk my life in giving me something like this?" I said as a shadow fell in front of me.

"Maybe he gave you something that he knew you could handle and not thinking about the danger," the person said as I looked up and saw Lettuce standing in front of me "gomen, I was worried when you were not in the room," she said as she sat down next to me.

"Do you really think that Lettuce-chan?" I asked her and she nodded,

"without the bell, we would not have been able to destroy the monster and not be able to save the city," she said and I looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"I guess you are right Lettuce-chan, now tell me all about your date last night," I said as I put the bell under my top and she began to smile and tell me about her date.

Midday came and I walked home, I knew my roller blades were still at the café but I was not prepared to face Ryou yet. I opened the door and took my shoes off and walked into the kitchen "hi mum, I am home," I said and she looked at me and smiled.

"Did you have a nice time at Pudding's house?" she asked and I nodded.

"It was exhausting but she deserves some help once in a while," I said as my mum went back to cooking and I took some juice out of the fridge "I am going up to do my homework, call me when lunch is ready?" I asked and she nodded as I went up and kissed her on the cheek and left her to go to my room. I put the juice bottle on my desk and took the books out of my bag and began to handle my math problems. My mum called me an hour later and we ate, once I was finished I went up to finish my homework. Once I was done, I looked at the clock and let out a sigh, I should be going to the café to work, but somehow I still wanted to avoid Ryou, I was not sure how to think about the 'whole bell draining my power' thing. "Akemi, there is someone here to see you," my mum shouted up the stairs, I knew then that it had to be Ryou downstairs.

"Hai haha!" I shouted down as I looked in the mirror quickly and then walked down the stairs. Ryou was sitting at the table with a cup of tea and my mum was pouring a cup for me and sat it down opposite where Ryou was sitting.

"Ryou-san, I am not late to work since I do not start for another two hours," I said as I sat down and drank some of my tea.

"I know Akemi, but I thought that I needed to explain something to you, is there any place we can talk?" he asked and I nodded.

"We can go up to my room, mum is that okay?" I asked her and she nodded as we both took our cups of tea and went upstairs.

I opened the door and pushed it so that Ryou could come in. He took in the room which had a book case, desk, wardrobe and also a set of drawers, bed and bedside table. I had painted the room a sunset red color as I went in and closed the door. I pushed my chair to my bed as I sat down on it and Ryou took the chair; Sakura came out of her hiding place and hovered next to me.

"How can I help you Ryou-san?" I asked him as he came closer and took my hands in his.

"Keiichiro-san had told me about your conversation with him and I wanted to explain it all to you," he said as I looked up at him.

"You don't have to explain anything Ryou-san; I mean for the protection of the city, I am here to serve right?" I said as I removed my hands from his and stood up and went to my window and looked out.

"You sound a lot like Ichigo when she was leader of the mews, you would have liked her I am sure of it," he said as I heard his footsteps coming closer as his hand went on my shoulder. "But unlike her, she would not have been able to handle something so powerful, whereas you, with the power of two red animal DNA were able to handle such power and to know when to stop," he said as I looked at him and nodded in understanding.

"Not to sound rude Ryou-san, but I need to finish my homework before I come to work," I said as I sat at my desk and began to work on my math work from school. I heard Ryou let out a sigh as he walked to my door.

"I have put your roller blades downstairs, I told your mom that you left them after working at the café last night," he said as I turned and nodded at him "see you in a few hours," he said as I went back to my homework and he left the room. I reached down my shirt and pulled out the bell again and rang it; nothing happened.

"Akemi okay?" Sakura asked me as she sat down on my desk.

"Sure Sakura, I'm fine," I said as I put the bell back under my shirt and finished my homework.

I quickly got changed and made my way to the café; I didn't want to talk to anyone about what happened, not any of the mews, not Ryou and not Keiichiro. I managed to do a good job as I made it to the end of my shift, quickly got changed and roller bladed in the park, looking at the beauty around me.

"Ribbon cherry twinkle," I muttered as I skated along the path only to bump into somebody. I fell backwards as I bowed down and began to apologize to the person I had bumped into "gomen nasi," I said as I looked up and saw that it was and let the tears fall down "Makoto-sempi," I said as I fell into his arms and he held onto me and rubbed my hair and hushed me.

"Akemi-chan, what is wrong?" he said as my sobbing subsided.

"I want to go home, I want to go back to the states and just be me again," I said as he helped me stand up and I rubbed away the tears from my eyes.

"Why would you want to do that Akemi-chan? You have so much going for you here," he said as he led me to a bench and we sat down.

"I think I ruined it all," I said as he put his arm around me and pulled me close and stroked my head.

"I am sure things are not that bad," he said as I let out a sigh "you want to talk about it?" he asked and I shook my head "you want me to take you home?" he asked and again I shook my head as I stood up and faced him.

"Gomen nasi Makato-sempi, arigato for listening," I said as I smiled at him and pushed off in the opposite direction.

A week had passed and I was avoiding talking to anyone, even Lettuce at lunch time; I had taken to hiding myself in the changing rooms to the gym and getting to school early and leaving later when I knew Lettuce would have already gone. At work I kept myself to myself, no matter how much the mews, Ryou and Keiichiro tried to talk to me, I would only talk the bear minimum to them when needed, It had been just over a week since the last attack as I put on my roller blades and began to make the journey home. I reached into my pocket and found another note from Ryou in it as I let out a sigh and put it back, I would add it to the other notes I had gotten from him the past week , all of which I hadn't read.

"You look lonely little Mew," a voice said as I turned to see Hanna hovering next to me.

"I am not in the mood for you Hanna, so if you have a monster, bring it, otherwise leave me alone," I said as I continued skating and he hovered next to me.

"I just want you little Mew, all by yourself," he said as I was engulfed in darkness; when it disappeared I was in a room, no idea where as Sakura grew next to me.

"Akemi in danger, alien," she said as I let out a sigh.

"I know Sakura, why did you not pick him up before?" I asked her as she hovered around to look for a way out.

"No threat," she said as I looked at her, I could understand that; he was just talking to me, speaking of the alien; he appeared in the room and hovered in the sky.

"What do you want?" I asked him as I moved into a fighting stance.

"I am here to give you what you want, your wish," he said as he clicked his fingers and I saw Makato tied to a chair, he looked like he was in a trance as he looked at me and moaned. I skated over to him and bent down checking for any sign of damage and seeing none I looked up at Hanna with tears in my eyes.

"Let him go," I said as I felt the anger in my body boil my blood.

"I am offering you a choice little Mew, give me the bell and I will give you your wish," he said as I looked at him and shook my head.

"No deal, now let him go," I said as he laughed at me; another click of his fingers and a monster appeared this was in the shape of a snake... I hated snakes as he looked down at me.

"Last chance little Mew," he said as I shook my head.

"I am not giving you the bell, now let him go!" I shouted at him as he laughed.

"No bell, no wish, no escape," he said as he turned to the monster "finish them," he said as it began to dive for us. I dove out of the way and took Makato with me on the chair as I hit the floor hard and let out a moan; this time I was all alone, no other mew mew to help me with this as I grabbed my pendent from my pocket and let out a sigh. "Mew Mew Cherry! METAMORPHIS!" I said as I brought the pendant to my lips and kissed it, beginning my transformation. Once it was finished I looked up at the creature who had began to make a move for his second attack as I dove out of the way and flew above him. I went over to the chair and untied Makato as he slouched into my arms and I let out a moan from the sudden weight. "Sakura, need to get out of here," I said as I put Makoto up against the wall and reached my hand out "cherry baton," I said as it appeared in front of me and I grabbed it as I pulled it apart and began to attack; but the monster was strong as it used it's tail and flung me against the wall. I fought back the want to enter the darkness as I shook my head and looked at Sakura; she was protecting Makato in a way I could never do, she seemed to have built a force field around him and her as I whistled to the monster as it turned to look at me "hey, leave them alone!" I shouted as it laughed (or what I guessed a snake could laugh) and I let out a sigh as I pulled off one of the cherries on the end of my baton "ribbon cherry bomb!" I said as I threw the cherry in the monster direction, it went off but the monster still stood; I knew it would not have worked and I knew what Hanna wanted me to do and it looked like I had no choice. I pulled the bell out from under my dress and began to focus my power in it.

"No Mew Cherry, you have no new crystal!" I heard Sakura in the background.

"I have to, to save Makoto and you," I said as I felt the power going into the bell and I began to remove it from my neck and ring it "ribbon cherry twinkle," I said as I felt myself going weak; red dust went out of the bell and engulfed the monster as a crystal came out and I saw Sakura eat both the crystal and the squid-like creature as I stumbled over to Makato who had opened his eyes. Sakura flew over to use and before I knew what was going on I whispered two words "mew teleport" and closed my eyes and held onto Makoto and begun to pray.

I felt cold water on my forehead as I moaned and opened up my eyes; I saw Makato looking down worried at me as I gasped and then sat up.

"Arrogation Mew Cherry," he said as I took a few steps back from him as he stood up to walk towards me, I was unsteady on my feet and I knew that from using so much power.

"For the protection of Earth, I am happy to serve," I said to him as I smiled and then began to run away. I had no energy, I was running on empty and I knew the closest place was the café; but I did not want to run there, I always went there when I was in danger or hurt. I let out a moan as I grabbed the side where the monster had hit me and felt around; I was no doctor but I was pretty sure I had a broken rib as I fell down to the grass and Sakura came over.

"Sakura get Ryou-san," she said as she flew over to the café.

"No Sakura, I just want to go home," I said as she stopped and looked at me.

"Mew Cherry need help, Ryou-san best person to help," she said as she flew over to me and tears of pain fell down my cheek.

"I can't face him," I said as everything began to get dizzy and my vision blurred before I knew nothing but darkness. When I next awoke, I was still on the grass, I reached up to my forehead and knew I was running a fever, still transformed and having god-knows-what for injuries I looked as Sakura was hovering above me.

"Mew Cherry needs help," she said as I looked at her and stood up, wincing in pain as I grabbed hold of my side.

"Zakuro," I said to her as she nodded and I jumped up into the trees and began the walk to Zakuro's house. I jumped onto her balcony and saw her through the curtains watching TV as I knocked on the door. She looked through the curtain and saw me as she opened the door and I stumbled in "Alien, Makato, chimera anima," I said to her as she put her arm around me and led me to a bed. As she helped my lay down, I screamed in pain as she took off my dress and saw my wounds.

"Why are you not healing?" she asked me as I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Used power, ribbon cherry twinkle," I said to her as she saw the bell around my neck.

"I will call Ryou and Keiichiro," she said as she reached over for the phone as I grabbed her wrist and shook my head.

"No, I don't want them to know," I said as she looked at me and nodded in understanding "tell my mum I will be staying a few days here until I heal," I said as I gave into the darkness and the sleep that was so badly calling me.

I spent the next few days in and out of sleep, hoping that my healing powers would kick back in to fix everything. Zakuro was at my side most of the time to keep my fever down and also to see if I could eat and drink. When I awoke the fourth day I let out a sigh of relieve as I knew I felt better. I sat up and looked at Zakuro who had fallen asleep next to me as I reached over and shook her; she opened her eyes and looked at me as I smiled at her.

"Arigato Zakuro," I said as I stood up and began to check myself over.

"Are you going to tell me what happened? All of the mews are worried about you since you have not been to work for the last few days, I had to play like I knew nothing and I was worried if you were going to make it," she said as I closed my eyes and powered down.

"This time, it is personal," I said as I took my hair out of the bun it was in and let it fall as I looked at myself in the mirror "I think I need a few more days to heal fully," I muttered as Zakuro came beside me and grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me to face her.

"You turn up on my balcony, nearly half dead, do you know what I went through?" she asked as tears formed in her eyes "the other mews, Ryou, Keiichiro, do you have any idea how much they are hurting right now?" she asked as the tears began to fall down her cheek and I shook my head "so tell me, what happened?" she asked as I sat down and began to tell her the whole story of the battle. Once I was finished Zakuro looked at me and nodded.

"I am sorry for all of this, I need to go home," I said as I stood up and looked at Zakuro "please, I don't want the rest of the mews to know, or Ryou and Keiichiro," I said as she nodded and I hugged her before leaving the apartment.

I walked into my house and smiled at my mum who was in the kitchen cooking.

"Akemi, did you have a nice time at Zakuro's?" she asked as I nodded and went into the fridge and took out a bottle of juice and also some rice balls that were made in there.

"Yeah mum, had a great time," I said as I took a plate and began to put food on it, I was starved.

"That's nice, Ryou has been asking for you, I said you were staying at a friends place," she said as I froze in my tracks, crap I had forgotten that.

"Okay mum, thanks," I said as I took the plate and juice and ran to my room. I closed and locked the door as Sakura grew and looked at me "I don't need it now Sakura, all I need now is food and a long bath and more sleep," I said as I undressed and took the food into the bathroom. I filled the tub and began to soak as I let out a moan as the hot water worked on the muscles and pains that I had. There was a knock on my door as I ignored it.

"Akemi, open the door," I heard my mum say.

"Am in the bath mum," I said to her as I heard the knocking continuing.

"There is someone downstairs to see you," she said as I let out a sigh and dived under the water before poking my head out.

"Am just going to have a bath and then go to bed mum, can they come back like never?" I asked her as she let out a sigh and I heard her footsteps going away as I let out the breath I knew I was holding and went back under the warm water, hoping that it would soak away all of the pain and loneliness I was feeling.

The weekend flew by and I knew I was supposed to be working but I had convinced my mum that I was sick; technically I was since I was still recovering from using so much power. Monday morning came and there was no way I could get out of school; for the days I was at Zakuro's place, she had called in sick for me so I was lucky but today there was not going to be any luck. I got out of bed and changed into my school uniform as I looked at myself in the mirror; there was still a bruise on my side and it was still painful to touch as I went into my mum and dad's bathroom and grabbed a bandage. Taking off my top I bandaged my ribs together hoping to ease the pain. I put the top back on and it made me look normal; I had lost a lot of weight from the power drain. I made my way downstairs with Sakura in tow. I ate my breakfast with my family, put on my roller blades and grabbed my bento and left the house; what I did not expect was Ryou to be standing at the doorway as I froze on the spot.

"Akemi," he said as I saw the worry in his eyes as I pushed my feelings down and looked at him.

"I have to go to school Shirogane-san," I said, using his surname for the first time, he seemed taken aback by this as I skated past him only for him to grab my wrist.

"I can drive you," he said as he pointed to his car and I looked at him.

"No, thank you," I said as he let go of my wrist and I let out a sigh "here, I got you something," he said as he held out his other hand and showed a small box, I looked up at him in the eyes and I could see he was hurting.

"Watashi..." I said as he bent down and kissed me on the cheek, causing my body to shake with warmth as I let out a small gasp of pain from my side.

"Akemi, what happened?" he said as he pulled me to him and grabbed the side where the rib was still fixing as I gasped in more pain.

"Nothing, I have to go to school," I said as I tried to push him away but he looked me in the eyes as tears fell down my cheek and I let out a sigh, "nothing," I muttered as I managed to let go and skated as fast as I could, knowing that I would have to face him later. Lettuce was waiting at the gate for me as she saw me and looked relieved. I let the tears fall freely down my cheek as I came up to her and I fell in her arms and began to sob.

"Akemi-chan, what's wrong?" she asked as I stopped crying.

"Lettuce-chan, I am happy to see you, just don't squeeze too tightly," I said as she let go and we went into school. She updated me with all of the stuff I had missed.

During the second break time I hid in the toilet and read all of the notes that Ryou had written to me and began to cry even more, they were full of love and worry and although I had not been treating him and everyone else the way I knew I should he was not giving up on me; this morning was a clear example as I took the box out of the bag. I opened the box and saw a cherry charm to add to my charm bracelet as I began to cry even more. School passed quickly and as we walked out Ryou-san was waiting for me, I knew that I could not avoid it this time as I skated up to him and looked down at the ground and stopped in front of him.

"Konnichiwa," I said to him as I bowed and he put his hands on my shoulders, I could hear girls screaming in the background at the sight of the good looking teenager as he bent down and kissed me passionately on the lips. I was taken aback at first and then I relaxed in the kiss and returned to love that I had for him "gomen nasi for the past two weeks," I said as he pulled away from me and put his head on my forehead.

"Akemi, I was so worried, where have you been? What happened? Were you attacked? Why are you in pain?" he asked all of the questions as I held out my hand and let out a small laugh.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is I am okay," I said as he held onto me with the feeling that he was not going to let go.

"Akemi, I didn't want to think that I had lost you without telling you something," he said as I looked up at him puzzled "Anata wo ai shite iru Akemi-san," he said as my heart melted at the words and the passion behind them as I hugged him back as tightly as I could.

"I can't do this," I whispered in his ear as tears fell down my cheek. I pushed him away as he looked at me stunned as I skated off once again, I could hear him calling my name but I ignored him as the tears fell freely down my cheek. I went to the sports hall where I knew Makato would be teaching. I took off my blades and went into the hall and saw him; he seemed fine, nothing was hurting him as my side began to twitch and I grabbed hold of it as he looked at me and frowned. He ran over to me and put his arm under me to support me "Akemi, what happened?" he asked as he took me to his office and helped me lie down.

"Makato-sempi, I am just so happy to see that you are safe," I said as he lifted up my top and undid the bandages around my chest. He gasped when he saw the bruise and he moved away to get something to help it heal. I closed my eyes, trying to block away the pain and also the fear that was filling me.

"There, that should help," he said as he put my top back on and I heard him move away as I sat up and let out a sigh "now, how did it happen?" he asked as I looked into his brown eyes and smiled.

"Must have been cheer practice," I said as he looked at me puzzled.

"If that was the case, the school would have fixed you up," he said as I heard Sakura beeping in my bag and I let out a sigh.

"Gomen Makato-sempi, I have to go, I am glad you are okay," I said as I stood up and kissed him lightly on the cheek "I would be lost if I lost you as my friend," I said as I grabbed my bag and skates and ran out of the hall.

"Akemi, chimera anima," she said as she grew out of my bag and I let out a sigh.

"Why can they not leave me be!" I said as I reached into my pocket and grabbed my pendent "Mew Mew Cherry! METAMORPHIS!" I said as I brought the pendant to my lips and kissed it, beginning my transformation. Feeling the ground beneath my feet I looked at Sakura and smiled "take me to it," I said as she began to fly off and I ran behind her.

When we got there, the other mews were already fighting it and winning as it was destroyed and a squid-like shape and crystal came out of it, Sakura was about to go and get them as I held her tail back and shook my head "they will know I am here," I whispered to her as they powered down and began to walk away from the scene.

"Where is onechan na da do?" I heard Pudding say.

"Maybe she got caught up somewhere?" Lettuce said as Minto made a snorting sound.

"Doubt it, she has been hiding for the past week, and before that she was isolating herself, what is her problem?" Minto said as they walked past the bush I was hiding behind.

"Maybe she is just confused, new country, culture, being a Mew Mew, boys," Zakuro said as they stopped and paused.

"I was hoping she would come," Ryou said as he walked up to the rest of the girls, "the enemy is getting more aggressive, we need to find out his plan and fast," he said as the girls made a sound in agreement "let's head back to the café," he said as their footsteps began again. I let out a breath I knew I was holding as I let Sakura go and find the crystal and the squid-like creature to retrieve them and I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Maybe I am not the right person to lead them," I said into the air as it blew around me "Ryou must be wrong, I can't be a Mew," I said as Sakura came back.

"Mew Cherry okay?" she asked as I nodded and my stomach growled "Mew Cherry hungry," she said and I laughed and nodded "Mew Cherry needs cake," she said as I looked at her, I knew then what she was trying to do and she was right; I could not run away forever, I have had my alone time and now I should face the truth. I nodded as I powered down and began to skate my way to the café.


	9. Learning secrets, opening up

**Sorry for the loong delay, writers block and being busy means I have no time to write... I own nothing, am not making any profit on this, just helps me clear my head... please don't sue!**

**Chapter Nine: Learning secrets, opening up, old friends and the enemy advances**

The café was still open and there was a line of people to get in as I pushed my way to the back door and let myself in. I heard Pudding smashing some plates in the main area, Lettuce apologizing for it and I assumed Minto was drinking tea as Ryou came out of the kitchen and looked at me; I froze on the spot and blushed, it was only three hours ago that he told me he loved me as he walked over to me and I held my head down.

"You okay?" he asked me and I nodded "Akemi, look at me please," he said as I looked up at him and he saw the tears and loneliness in my eyes and pulled me close to him and put his arms around me.

"Onechan!" I heard Pudding's voice say as Ryou stepped away and she ran up to me and hugged me as I gasped in pain "where you been na da do?" she asked as I looked down at the little monkey child and rubbed her head.

"Gomen Pudding-chan, I did not mean to cause you any worry," I said as the others came and saw me "gomen nasi mina," I said as I bowed down to everyone. Keiichiro came up to me and held out his hand and I looked at him as he smiled.

"Come and have some cake Akemi," he said as I nodded and took his hand as he led me to the kitchen. I assumed everyone went back to work as Keiichiro put a plate with several cakes in front of me and also a cup of tea as I bowed in thanks and began to eat. Ryou came into the kitchen as I ate a strawberry tart and sat down opposite me and watched me.

"You vanished for about a week," he said, he was always one to get straight to the point.

"I was recovering," I said, there was no point in lying anymore "Hanna had trapped me to another dimension with one of my closest friends, I had to use the bell," I said as I let the information absorb as Sakura came out.

"Akemi brave, she took on Hanna and chimera anima herself," Sakura said as she floated above my head.

"Sakura, why did you not send out a distress signal?" Ryou asked as she floated over to her maker.

"She was protecting Makato-sempi," I blurted out as they both turned to look at me "Hanna wanted to bell, in return he would grant me my wish," I said as I looked down at the table.

"What wish?" Keiichiro asked me as he sat down next to me and handed me a tissue.

"I wished I was back at home, and that I was normal again," I said as I blew my nose and they looked at me "it was a moment of weakness, I was annoyed that I was always the one being pushed around; all I wanted was to be myself," I said as I wiped away the tears that had began to fall "but I said no, I told Hanna he could not have the bell, so he sent the chimera anima to attack and kill me and Makato-sempi. I used the bell to kill it and then teleported out of there," I said as I drunk some of my tea.

"You used the bell without a new crystal?" Ryou asked and I nodded "you should be dead," he said and once again I nodded.

"I thought I was, but Makato-sempi woke me up; I was in pain as I left him and fell unconscious somewhere in the park. Not wanting to go to the café no matter how much Sakura insisted I spent the time recovering at Zakuro-san's apartment. I swore her to secrecy as I spent four days healing," I said as the other mews came in to listen to the story.

"You could not heal because you used your power to defeat the chimera anima," Keiichiro said and I nodded "the time helped you to recover, but you are not fully healed?" he asked and again I nodded.

"My rib, it is still broken," I said as I pulled up my top and they gasped as they saw the bandage around it "Makato-sempi looked at it today, it should be fine in a few days. I transformed when Sakura told me about the chimera anima and I saw you all defeat it so my healing powers should be working," I said as I put my top down and I saw the worry in their eyes and I smiled.

The café was closed and the mews and I were sitting in the kitchen drinking tea and eating cake, even though that was what I had been doing for most of the evening. Ryou had taken Sakura to watch the video of the battle I faced as the other mews looked at me.

"Akemi-chan," Minto said as I looked up at her "why did you push us away?" she asked as I let out a sigh.

"You would not understand what it is like to be away from everything you consider normal," I said to her as she snorted, "your life is perfect Minto, you take everything for granted. You have a rich family, a big house, people who love you. You are amazing in ballet and every girl wants to be you," I said as I hit the table and the mews looked at me as I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Zakuro standing there.

"Minto-chan did not mean any disrespect," she said as I looked at Minto and let out a sigh and nodded.

"Gomen nasi Minto-chan," I said as she nodded at me and went back to drinking her tea. The conversation was light as Ryou came back with Sakura and Keiichiro joined him "time to go home everyone, Akemi-chan, would you mind staying for a few minutes?" Keiichiro said and I nodded as everyone said their goodbyes and left. Keiichiro and Ryou led me to the spare room in the café and asked me to take my top off and also the bandage as they checked over my chest. Once they were happy and applied some cream they bandaged it back up and I put my top back on and looked at the pair.

Keiichiro looked at Ryou who nodded at his friend as he left the room and Ryou went up to the window.

"The battle was fierce," he said as I looked down at the ground and nodded "you still need time to recover," he said as I let out a sigh.

"I will be fine," I said as he walked over to me and put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"I meant what I said Akemi-san, at the school," he said as I looked up into his blue eyes, all of a sudden my pain disappeared as I smiled at him and blushed.

"Anata wo ai shite iru Ryou-san," I said to him as he moved closer and kissed me lightly on the lips. It turned quickly into a kiss of passion as I felt warm and looked down at myself, I was engulfed in cherry red light and as we pulled away from each other the light began to fade. I took in a deep breath and smiled; the pain was gone, my rib must have been fixed. I lifted up my top and began to feel around and smiled at Ryou as he sat in shock and I laughed as I stood up and back flipped and began to laugh even more "my rib, it's fixed," I said as I came back to Ryou who was still sitting on the bed "how?" I asked him as he shrugged.

"When we kissed, you must have taken some of my energy somehow," he said as I let out another laugh and hugged him.

"So, if we kiss will I do it again?" I asked him as he grinned and shook his head.

"You are better now, your powers will see no need to, but we can test it if you like," he said as he leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips; nothing happened as I pulled away and smiled at him "see," he said as I nodded and put my head on his chest and listened to his racing heart.

"Akemi-san," I heard someone calling me in the distance as I pushed away something that was hitting me "Akemi-san," I heard the voice say as it grew louder and I moaned as I opened up my eyes, I saw Ryou above me as I looked and saw that we were both lying on the bed, I must of fallen asleep as I looked at my watch and screamed.

"My mum is going to kill me!" I said as I stood up and grabbed my bag as I felt a hand grab my wrist and I turned to see Ryou looking at me.

"Keiichiro-san called your mum and told her that you fell asleep here after work, she said you can stay the night but to be home tomorrow in time for your Japanese lesson," he said as I paused and looked at him "I will get you something to change into," he said as he stood up and walked out of the room as I put my bag down and looked at Sakura who had fallen asleep on the pillow. I smiled as I let out a yawn as Ryou came in with a pair tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt for me. He left as I got changed and I walked out of the room and saw his door open as I knocked and then went in.

"Akemi-san, may I ask you a question?" he asked as I nodded and sat down on the floor crossed legged while he worked on his computer "what did the bird say to you?" he asked as I thought back to the day I became infused with two red animal DNA and let out a laugh.

"It has been so long since then, you are just asking now?" I asked him as he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, things have been kinda busy," he said as I nodded in agreement as I stood up and looked out of his window as the day came back to me.

"The bird told me to have no fear that she was here to protect and make me stronger. She told me that she was a short tailed pipet and that the Mew Aqua called her to me. I nodded in understanding as she went into my body just like the monkey did at the beginning. She gave me the wings as a gift in order to help me but she also told me that she gave me something else, but I have not tried it yet," I said as I blushed and Ryou looked at me.

"What did she give you?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"She said that she gave me the voice of a bird, she meant that I could sing when in normal form but when I am transformed, my singing would have an effect on the creatures attacking us," I said as I rubbed the back of my neck and laughed uneasy "but that is stupid," I said as he began to absorb this information.

Keiichiro came into the room with some bowls of food as we took them and began to eat together, once we were done, he went downstairs and came back with cups of hot chocolate and also another slice of cake as we ate our desserts. Keiichiro wished us goodnight as he left and went to his room as I sat on Ryou's bed while he typed something on his computer.

"I am going to go to bed now," I said as I stood up and reached up "good night Ryou-san," I said as I left his room and went into mine down the hall. Sakura was looking out of the window as she flew over to me.

"Akemi better?" she asked and I nodded "Akemi sleep now," she said and again I nodded as I pulled the covers aside and went under them.

"Sakura, can you wake me up at six please?" I said to her as she flew over and turned off the light.

"Hai Akemi," she said as she flew over to me and landed on the pillow.

"Sweet dreams Sakura," I muttered as sleep took me in like a wave taking a person out to sea.

The days passed and things were very slowly returning to normal. The holidays came and I was helping out in the café. I wiped my head as the sweat formed and looked up at the sky. The weather was amazing; nice and warm for the summer holidays. The queue for the café was getting longer as I finished sweeping up the path and went back in to serve the customers. The café was open longer than normal to take advantage of the nice weather, but this did not mean that we were able to take advantage of it as I went up to the next set of customers and bowed down "sorry to keep you waiting" I said to them as I looked at them and smiled "please follow me to your table," I said to the pair as I heard someone break something and turned to see Pudding, Lettuce and Zakuro stop in their tracks and look at the people I had shown places to.

"Ichigo onechan!" Pudding screamed as she ran over to the girl as I took a few steps back and allowed the rest of the mews to catch up with their friend. I went into the kitchen and sat down on a chair around the table as Sakura came up to me.

"Akemi sad?" she asked and I shrugged "Akemi needs cake," she said as I looked up at her and laughed as Keiichiro put a plate down in front of me with a glass of water.

"Arigato," I said to him as I began to drink and eat the cake "the others are catching up with their old friend Ichigo," I said to him as he looked at me and smiled.

"Ichigo-chan is here?" he asked as I nodded and he went out of the kitchen and I let out a sigh.

"I hate being the new mew," I muttered as I began to play with the straw in my water. Ryou looked over the shutters at me and then at the café "why are you not serving?" he asked as I looked up and bowed down at him.

"Gomen nasi Ryou-san," I said as I quickly swigged the water down and went back out to serve the customers. The other mews were still talking to their friend as I began to finish serving the customers and began to close the café as Pudding and Lettuce came away to help. I went into the changing room and got changed; I had to go early for training as I put on my training bottoms I heard a knock. I went over to the door and saw Ichigo standing there; I got a chance to take in the mew; she was very pretty and taller than me. Her hair was a similar color than mine but browner as I smiled at her and bowed "gomen but I have to leave for training," I said as I picked up my rucksack and walked past her.

"You are Akemi-san?" she asked me in English as I turned to her and nodded "you are the leader of the mew mews?" she asked and again I nodded. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water as she followed me; Sakura hovered around the new face and then shrunk as she went onto my charm bracelet and I looked at Ryou and Keiichiro.

"Ichigo and Massa will be staying here for a few days," Keiichiro explained as I nodded at the pair and went out of the kitchen, Ichigo following me.

"I hope we can become friends," she said to me as I put my blades on and I stood up.

"Sure," I said as I smiled at her and opened the door "see you all tomorrow," I shouted as Ryou popped his head over the shutters and looked at me, I flashed a quick smile at him as I pushed myself out of the café and made my way to the sports hall.

I let out a scream as I ate nothing but mat again in a combination I should already have down "Akemi-chan, what is wrong?" Makato said to me as he came over and helped me stand up.

"Nothing Makato-sempi," I said as I arched backwards to check I was okay and then leaned forward to double check.

"Something is on your mind, you have been missing that landing now five times in a row, what is it?" he asked as he put his arm around my waist and stopped me from trying it again. I let out a sigh as I put on a smile and faced my coach.

"Nothing, it must be the heat or I am tired, I can land it I know I can," I said as he looked at me in the eyes and then nodded as he let me go and I went into the corner. I let out a few deep breaths and pushed all thoughts of the old mew returning to the back of my mind as I began the tumbling combination again and landed it but taking a step backwards; it was an improvement from landing on my back I thought to myself as I continued the routine. Once I finished I went out and began to skate around the park; if Ichigo was back did that mean I was no longer a mew? I shook my head as I tried to push that thought back as Sakura beeped at me "Akemi, chimera anima" she said as she grew bigger and I let out a sigh.

"Take me there," I said as she nodded and began to fly away as I skated behind her. She led me to a shopping mall nearby and I saw the monster attacking people who were doing some late shooing as I hid around the corner and let out a sigh, this would be my first battle since the whole 'trap in another dimension' issue. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my pendent "Mew Mew Cherry! METAMORPHIS!" I said as I brought the pendant to my lips and kissed it, beginning my transformation. Feeling the ground beneath my feet I ran into the shopping mall and flew up to a high platform "hey you!" I yelled at the monster as it turned to face me; it was a grass hopper, I hated bugs more than snakes as I gulped and gathered my courage "leave these people alone! To serve the Earth I am here to help!" I said as I posed and then I heard laughter; I turned to see Hanna hovering near my head.

"Little Mew all alone," he said as he came down near me and reached out to touch my face as I reached out to grab his hand.

"What do you want Hanna?" I asked him as he flew backwards.

"The same thing I wanted last time, the bell," he said as I snorted and let out a small laugh.

"Answer is still the same," I said as I heard footsteps running towards me as I felt arms go around my waist and pull me away as Hanna shot a dart at me; I heard the thud and felt slight pain as I turned to see Makato holding me.

"Arigato," I said to him as he smiled at me.

"I owe you my life, who are you?" he asked as the monster began to attack us, this time I grabbed Makato and flew away from the attack as I landed with him on the floor. I put him down and smiled at him.

"I am a Mew Mew," I said as he looked at me confused "now go and take shelter," I said to him as I ran back into battle. I reached my hand out and called "cherry baton" as it appeared in my grasp and I pulled it apart and began to attack. I felt something whoosh past my ear as I heard "ribbon Zakuro spear" being said and turned to see the other mews, plus one and a guy and my face fell as they began to attack; just like old times. Mew Ichigo destroyed the monster as I took a step back and hid in the shadows.

"Looks like you have been replaced," I heard Hanna say in my ear.

"Bite me Hanna," I said as I turned to the alien and he floated up and smirked.

"Little Mew all by herself, no longer wanted by her team mates; well guess what, I have a secret, want me to tell you?" he asked as he floated closer and to my ear "I did this all for you," he whispered as I looked at him and he laughed as I pulled off one of the cherries on my baton and he shook his head "now, now Mew Cherry, do you really want to do that? Blow up a shop?" he said as the cherry began to grow and vibrate in my hand with power. I closed my fist around it as it shrunk and he smiled at me "thought not," he said as he vanished.

I didn't bother powering down; it was quicker for me to run and manover through the amount of people and to my home. I climbed up the tree with ease as I jumped onto my balcony and opened the door and let myself into my room; my parents had gone away for the week leaving me alone but with the neighbors checking up on me each day. Sakura flew into my room as I landed on my bed.

"Sakura, they don't need me as a mew," I said as I pulled out the bell from under my dress and held it in my hands "they have Ichigo and her amazing boyfriend now," I said as I took off the chain and removed the pendant from my neck chocker causing myself to automatically power down "I need you to give these back to Ryou-san," I said to my friend as I put them in a box and wrote a note in English; I didn't belong there and they obviously did not need me "you can then stay there," I said to her as I handed her the box and she took it. Sakura looked at me and hesitated as I began to cry "domo arigato Sakura, I will never forget you," I said as I pushed her out of the balcony door "take care of Ryou-san for me," I said as she flew away and I fell on my bed and began to cry my heart out.

I spent the next two days locked in my room, not eating, not answering the door or the phone since I knew who it would be. My room was dark since I had closed the curtains and wanted to be left alone. My cell phone rang and it was a different tune; I knew then that it was not Ryou or anyone else, but my parents.

"Hi mum," I said when I answered it.

"Akemi, are you okay?" she asked me as I got my feelings under control.

"I'm fine mum, I know the neighbors may be worried, I have just not been feeling well and did not want them to get sick," I said as she said something to my dad who said something to her.

"Okay Akemi, rest then. The reason we are calling is we have to extend the trip another week, are you going to be okay?" she asked and I nodded.

"Sure mum, that's fine," I said as we said our goodbyes and hung up. I got dressed in ¾ length Capri bottoms in black and a red short t-shirt as I grabbed my small rucksack and put my wallet and keys in it. I put on my black ballerina flats and opened the door to my patio. I jumped onto the tree and climbed down as I then let myself out of the gate in the back and walked down the alleyway. It was twilight and I knew that there was little risk of anyone trying to get hold of me as I walked down the streets of our village and then made my way to the park.

I tried to keep to the shadows as to not be seen by anyone who would be looking for me. When it got less busy I went over to the lake and sat down on the bridge and dangled my legs over.

"Need some company?" a voice said as I looked up to see Makato standing above me.

"Sure," I said as he sat down next to me and I wiped away the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"You look nice tonight," he said as I looked at him and nodded.

"Thanks," I said as I stood up and climbed onto the railing and began to do an improvised beam routine as Makato stood up to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. I back flipped and then back somersaulted as I wobbled and he grabbed my arm and I looked at him and smiled "I can't seem to focus," I said as he looked at me and nodded.

"It is not a move you normally mess up," he said as he held his arms out and I jumped into them as he lifted me down "what's going on?" he asked as we walked over to a piece of grass and sat down.

"I don't know," I said as I lay back and looked up at the sky; it was now a mixture of colors from red, orange to blue, black and violet and the stars were coming out "I guess I am lost," I said as I turned to look at him.

"You are not lost, you just forgot who you are," he said as he looked at me and I looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?" I asked him as I sat up.

"Akemi-san, what I am about to say I say with the best for you in mind," he said as I looked at him even more puzzled and nodded "I have been to the café where you work, and the people there seem unhappy. I asked one of them where you were and they said you quit a couple of days ago," he said as my hands became interesting and I nodded my head.

"They don't need me anymore," I said to him as he put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"That is not the impression I got. There were two new people working there, a girl and a boy who I had not seen before, but even though they were new, I could see that something had them upset. I spoke to your friend from school and she told me that they all missed you and there was a person especially who was not coming out of his room and this worried them," he said as I looked up at him and tears fell down my eyes.

"Ryou-san," I said as he nodded at the mention of his name.

"They told me that he has been in there with a box and a letter from you. Akemi you are special, you cheer people up, you protect people and I know that you would not like to see anyone hurt or in danger," he said as I let out a sigh, he was right but there was nothing I could do. We heard screaming and I felt something pulling on my heart, telling me to go as people ran past.

"Makato-sempi, stay here," I said as I pushed him away gently and ran to where the people were running away from. I could hear Makato calling me in the background as I ducked behind a set of bushes and saw the mews and also the boy fighting another chimera anima as I instinctively reached into my pocket for my pendent and then realized it was not there as tears fell down my cheeks. The mews were fighting the monster and no matter what it would not weaken as I saw Hanna laughing at them.

"Silly mews, useless without your leader, you should not have pushed her away so fast," he said as the mews looked at him from their place on the ground and I gasped; the whole chimera anima in the shopping mall was to make me think I was worthless, to make me think I was not needed.

"We can defeat you Hanna," Mew Minto said to him as he laughed and threw a dart at the bird mew that was too weak to dodge it. I closed my fists as I tried to keep my anger down as I felt light engulf me. I felt strong and I was not sure if this was going to work, but I had to protect my friends "Mew Mew Cherry! METAMORPHIS!" I screamed as the light got brighter and I felt the ground beneath my feet, I opened my eyes and saw that I had transformed and had ran in front of the mews throwing a shield around them as Hanna threw more darts "enough!" I screamed as the power went out of my hands and protected them all as Hanna looked at me in shock "leave them alone!" I shouted to him as the light continued to grow and engulf the monster destroying it. The light faded and the other mews were looking at me in awe as they began to stand up "it ends now Hanna, you and me," I said as I held my hand out and said "cherry baton," as it appeared in my grasp and he smirked, recovering from the shock of the amount of power I had just let off. He looked at my neck and could see that there was no pendant there and began to laugh.

"How long do you think you can keep your strength up Akemi," he said as I looked at him and narrowed my eyes.

"I will use up all of my strength to power my mew form until you are dead," I said as I felt myself waning a bit from the amount of energy I was using and he smirked.

"So be it little Mew," he said as he began to throw darts at me as I twisted my baton around and blocked all of the darts as he smiled at me and began to throw more as I back flipped out of the way and put up a shield as one got through and hit my arm and I let out a gasp. Hanna laughed as he saw this happen "looks like you are not as strong as you though," he said as I began to fall down to my knees as I felt weak, only for the other mews to come in front of me as I began to power down.

"You have to get through us Hanna," Mew Zakuro said as I looked up at her.

"No, you guys should not do this, you are too weak from the battle," I said as Mew Ichigo turned and looked at me.

"You have destroyed the chimera anima, let us take care of him," she said as I felt arms go around me and turned to see the boy in blue helping me stand up. I put my arm around his waist as he lifted me up and I watched the mews as they began to send their attacks to Hanna all the time he laughed as they missed from him teleporting too fast. The boy in blue took me away into the woods in the background and put me up against a tree as I looked at him and tried to stand up "have to help..." I began to say only to collapse again into his arms.

"No, you need to rest you are burning up," he said as he put me back down and whistled. I heard something rustle and voices speaking around me but I did not register any faces as I knew nothing but darkness.

I awoke to coldness on my forehead as I let out a moan and pulled the blanket covering me closer, wait a second, a blanket? I thought to myself as I tried to open my eyes and saw blue ones starring back at me.

"Ry..." I tried to get out, but my throat was dry like the dessert as I mimicked that I needed a drink he handed me a glass of water as I began to take large gulps and finished the glass in one "Ryou-san?" I asked and he nodded "no... I can't be..." I began to say as I tried to stand up only to feel dizzy and to be pushed back down.

"Sleep Akemi-san," he said as I looked at him and tears fell down my cheeks.

"I should not be here," I said as his face fell and I could see the hurt in his eyes "need to go home, not needed here," I said as I tried to get out of bed again only to be pushed back down as I turned to see Keiichiro at the other side of me.

"Sleep Akemi-san," Keiichiro said as I looked at the pair of them as I began to felt tingly and weak, I knew then that they had put something in my water as I looked at Ryou and he could see the hurt in my eyes as I had no choice but to give into the sleep.

The next time I awoke I could hear voices in the distant, it sounded like they were about half a mile away when in actual fact they were in the same room.

"I saw what she did, let me see her!" I heard a raised voice.

"She is sleeping, keep your voice down," I heard another calm voice saying.

"She needs to see a doctor," the first voice said as I recognized it to be Makato as I opened my eyes and saw him standing in the doorway talking to Keiichiro.

"Makato-sempi?" I said as they turned and looked at me, using the chance Makato pushed pass Keiichiro and came to my side "what are you... did you..." I said as panic began to settle in.

"I saw it, yes, I am here to see how you are," he said as he knelt down at my bedside and took my hand in his "you should see a doctor," he said and I shook my head.

"I am fine, I want to go home," I said as I began to sit up and tried to push back the urge to be sick. Makato must have seen me go pale as he reached over and grabbed the bin and I began to throw up whatever little I had in my stomach. Once I was done he took it away from me and wiped away the tears that had fallen while I was sick "I want to go home," I whispered as he nodded and looked at the people who had come in.

"She needs a doctor," Makato said as the people began to come up to the bed.

"She needs this," I heard Ryou's voice say as I felt a object being placed in my hand, I opened my eyes to see my pendent as the tears threatened to spill again and I shook my head.

"I don't want it, you don't need me," I said as I heard more footsteps coming.

"That's not true onechan na da do," I heard a voice say as I saw the mews coming in, Makato took a few steps back as they began to move closer.

"Without you we would not be standing here," Lettuce said as she joined Pudding on the edge of my bed.

"The power emanated from your love and need to protect us defeated the chimera anima," Zakuro said as she joined the other two mews.

"If it wasn't for you, we would be dead," Minto said as she stood next to Zakuro as Ichigo and Massa joined the group and nodded.

"You have Ichigo and Massa, there is no need for me," I said as I looked at them all as Ichigo sat down next to me.

"I am not as strong as you, I do not have the power to lead them anymore, that is your job now and from your performance last night, I know you can do it," she said as Massa sat next to her.

"Then why are you here?" I asked them as they looked at each other and then at Ryou who then nodded.

"Massa felt the alien returning so we took the summer holiday time a chance to make sure Tokyo was safe, our fears were with no apparent reason, with you on the team you all have taken care of everything," she said as I looked at them all and they smiled and nodded. I looked down at the pendent and then at everyone else and grasped it tight, the metal felt reassuring in my hand as I closed my eyes and let out the breath I was holding.

"Mew Mew Cherry! METAMORPHIS!" I whispered as the pendent reacted to the phase as I took it to my lips and kissed it, beginning my transformation. Once it was finished I felt strength rush back to me as I looked around and everyone jumped on the bed and hugged me as I let the tears fall down my cheeks.

The mews left to go back to work, leaving me, Makato and Ryou in the room. I stood up in my mew form feeling stronger each minute I remained transformed as I walked over to Makato.

"Gomen, it was supposed to be a secret," I said as he smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"One I can keep, I owe you for saving my life a couple of times," he said as I let out a small laugh and nodded.

"To protect the Earth, I am at your service," I said my catchphrase to him and he smiled.

"I better go, you are clearly better. Take care Mew Cherry and I will see you tomorrow at training," he said as he kissed me on the cheek and left the room. I looked at Ryou who had kept some distance between us.

"You knew that when I transformed I would no longer feel weak," I said to him and he nodded "then why did you not give me the pendent before?" I asked him.

"You were too weak, your life force was nearly gone; I could feel it through the connection of the Mew Aqua," he said as I looked at him and he took a step closer "we had to wait for you to regain some strength before you would be powerful enough to transform and then the rest would just take over," he said as he took another step forward "you should be fine now," he said as I nodded and began to power down.

"I should go home, how long have I been here?" I asked him as I checked myself over.

"Two days," he said as I nodded in understanding "I told your neighbors that you were staying at the café so there is no need to worry," he said and I nodded again as I went and picked up my small rucksack, putting the pendent on the table as I turned to see Ryou right next to me "we need you, they need you, I need you," he said as he reached behind and picked up the pendent and put it in my hand "please," he said as I looked into his eyes and saw all of the mixed feelings of love, pain, hurt and sadness. He put his arm around my waist as he pulled me to him and I took in his aftershave, I had missed him so much! He kissed me on the forehead as tears began to fall down my cheek, how could I have deserved such a great person? Ryou put his hand under my chin and lifted my face up as I looked into his eyes as he bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips, sending a shock that felt like a thousand volts throughout my body as I reacted to the kiss. It was a short one, but all of the passion and fear that I could feel from Ryou meant that there was to be a lot more of them in the next few days. "Stay with me," I heard in a low voice as I looked at Ryou puzzled "stay with me, just tonight," he said as I began to comprehend what he meant, he wanted me to spend the night with him, and he was scared that I was going to leave again.

"I need to go to my place and get some clothes, plus tell my neighbors and I haven't eaten in four days," I said as he smiled and then let out a laugh.

"I am sure that Keiichiro would not mind feeding you," he said as I let out a laugh and moved forward into his embrace; I never wanted to leave, this is where I knew I belonged.

"Okay," I said to him as we left the room and made our way into the kitchen of the café.

"Akemi!" I heard a voice say as I saw Sakura hovering around "all better?" she asked and I nodded "Sakura was bad?" she asked as I shook my head "Akemi never send Sakura away again," she said and I nodded.

"It's a promise Sakura," I said as she flew down to me and began to rub my cheek in joy.

"Sakura happy, missed Akemi," she said as I held onto her and hugged her,

"I missed you too Sakura," I whispered as Ryou spoke to Keiichiro and then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go and get your stuff," he said and I nodded as Sakura shrank and went onto my bracelet and we left the café.

After a long explanation to the neighbors and then getting my clothes we were back at the café and sitting in the kitchen as I let out a sigh and slumped in the chair.

"Welcome back, dinner is ready," Keiichiro said as Ichigo and Massa began to come down the stairs and into the kitchen. We said thanks for the meal and began to eat as they spoke around me in Japanese for a while.

"I think we should speak English, it isn't fair for Akemi-san," Ryou said as I looked up at him and Ichigo looked at him puzzled.

"Nani?" she asked as I looked at them and shook my head.

"It is okay, please continue speaking in Japanese, it is fine, seriously Ryou-san," I said as he looked me in the eyes and nodded as they continued their conversations. When the main course was finished the plates were taken away and then the cake came. Conversations continued as I began to think back to the last battle and then smiled.

"Gomen, Massa-san, you were the boy who carried me away," I said and he nodded "but you looked like them, like an alien," I said and again he nodded.

"I am the blue knight," he said as I nodded in understanding "I am protector of the planet and environment, and some how I have a connection to the aliens, this is why I knew about the one who came back to Tokyo," he said as we began to drink our hot chocolate.

"Ah, I understand now," I said as I let out a yawn and felt strong arms go around me and pick me up out of the seat. I looked up to see that Ryou had taken me and had my rucksack on his back as I blushed.

"No way!" Ichigo said as she saw this happen "Shirogane-san and Akemi-san…" she said as I blushed even more and Massa laughed lightly.

"Sometimes Ichigo you are blind," he said as he reached over and took his girlfriends hand as she blushed "goodnight Shirogane-san, Akemi-san," he said as we nodded and Ryou took me upstairs and into the room I was in before. He put on the light and put me on the bed along with the rucksack and went to the door "once you are change, can you come into my room?" he asked and I nodded as he looked back at me briefly before going out and closing the door. I went into my bag and hung up my training gear and took my toiletries out of the bag and put them in the bathroom which had a shower cubicle in it as I got changed into my pajamas. Putting on my house shoes, I let my hair down and brushed it before going to Ryou's room. I knocked on his door as he came over and opened it; he was dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt which was similar to what I was wearing as he opened the door fully and let me come in. He took my hand and guided me to his bed as he pulled the blanket back and signaled for me to get in. Once I was in, he got in next to me and put his arm around me.

"Do you trust me?" he asked as I looked at him and my heart began to beat faster.

"Of course," I said as he looked at me and nodded. He kissed me on the lips gently but also with a lot of passion behind it as I closed my eyes and began to relax. Once the need for oxygen became desperate he pulled away and I let out a long sigh. Ryou pulled me closer as I heard Sakura hovering nearby as Ryou kissed me on the forehead and I snuggled into his chest.

"Goodnight Akemi," he said in my ear as I heard his heart beat slowing down.

"Goodnight Ryou," I said as I relaxed in his embrace and fell asleep.


End file.
